Pokemon Strength of Silver: Kanto Saga
by Light Trainer
Summary: 4 years ago Ash Ketchum was murdered and now his 10 year old son Silva starts his journey to discover not only his path in life but what is causing a plague of fear in his World with his friends and Pokemon by his side though destiny may have other plans.
1. Prologue

Pokemon-Strength of Silver Kanto Saga

Prologue-The End of a Master

September X Day XXXX

I remember that day well…though I wish I didn't and I also wish it never happened…

I was no more than 6 that day. My father, the infamous Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, wanted to take me to Vermillion City for a festival before he left for the Sinnoh region for a meeting with League officials in order to deal with a growing problem of careless Trainers not understanding their roles and pushing their Pokemon too hard. Mom said it was alright since we were tight and stayed behind to watch the Gym since it was Trainer season after all, meaning she would be constantly battling young Trainers who were after her badge like always.

But that day ended I tragedy as we were about to return home…Some unknown assassin swiftly stabbed my father in front of me and escaped. Some bystanders called for an ambulance but it was already too late. The blade was covered with various poisons that it was impossible for the doctors to remove them properly…and they were killing him!

I ran to his bed and was horrified at the sight of his face! He was growing weaker and paler by the minute…which meant his time was coming but I didn't want him to die!

I heard him weakly say my name and soon he asked me to continue to help with making Trainers understand what it's like to love their Pokemon and to never lose the strength in my heart before he closed his eyes for the last time.

I called out to him but sadly he was already gone. All of that was enough to leave a harsh scar in my heart. Even after learning martial arts with Koga 2 years afterwards that scar has yet to fade for I still don't know about the assassin or who hired them.

Now, on my 10th birthday, it's my time to start my journey. And I swear on my father's grave that I will figure out what darkness is plaguing my home!

Sincerely,

Silva Ketchum

**XXX-XXX**

A mystical Pokemon was looking down from the heavens at a darkness that was growing, but could not yet be seen by the living below. He was quite large with some deer-like looks with thin legs but he had a wispy tail and head crown that was lined with spikes from the side of his head and a tilted crossed wheel lined with a ring that was broken from the top and bottom was attached to the middle of his body. He was white with grey markings, while his feet, head spot and wheel were gold and the wheel wad decorated with four green spots as well as his eyes.

This was Arceus, the Original One.

He wasn't alone as a lone human figure dressed in white appeared beside him. His eyes and hair were a dark brown and he looked down at the same growing darkness with deep worry and fear.

This was Ash Ketchum, the late Pokemon Master.

"I can see you're worried about him," the Pokemon stated in a gentle tone and Ash nodded.

"He still doesn't know about them," he replied with growing despair in his voice, "or of what you told me when I got up here. I want to help him but I can't in this state!"

Arceus chuckled. "Oh you think so, eh? Well I might help you there. I may not be able revive you proper, but I am able to give you a way for him to see you as you guide him on this important journey."

Ash's eyes lit up as he looked up at the deity. "You will? How? Tell me!"

"I shall give you a Pokemon form, one where you will be able to be seen by him of my choosing, so you can still guide him in both his dreams and the waking world. Are you ready for this task?"

Ash nodded as Arceus' wheel glowed and surrounded him with a bright light. When it faded, he looked like a silver ghostly Absol with his eyes still brown but the blade was a dark blue.

"Now go!" the Original One commanded. "Time is of the essence for the darkness only grows stronger and he is the only one to stop it!"

With that Ash leapt from the heavens and landed in a field outside his hometown for his mission to begin.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey to all my fans out here on FanFiction(DOT)Net! Yeah I decided to work on another story that I had planned in my head for MONTHS that isn't a crossover for a change, inspired by my siblings' complaints on some of the recent stuff for the Pokemon anime. (I, on the other hand haven't seen any of the recent episodes to judge.)**

**So thanks to that, as well as my abundance of imagination, I decided on writing a Pokemon fic where there's some references from the anime but it keeps close to the games (sorry to those who like the Orange Island Saga but that was a filler I never followed too well) just to keep many mix-ups from happening!**

**Oh and you can see, I kinda killed off Ash...YIPE! *Ducks a flying boot* HOLD YOUR FIRE GUYS! I needed to do that for the sake of the story and he still plays a role in it inspired by Twilight Princess and a fanfiction I read a while back.**

**Anyway the story will be revolving around his son Silva and his journey as well as his own personal battles against whoever was responsible for the death of his father. Don't ask or I'll be spoiling!**

**So here's the prologue which is one of two chapters I'm posting here! ^_^**

**Oh and just to let you know, until further notice this will have a K+-rating unless I write something to bump it up to a T-rating just to play safe.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and review please!**

**Pokemon and anime concepts are © Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, and 4Kids Entertainment  
>All OCs and other concepts are © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<br>**


	2. Traditional Beginnings

Chapter 1-Traditional Beginnings

*Siiiiilllllvvvvaaaa…* a female voice softly called out into his mind in a sing-song tone as he starts to wake up to see a female Pikachu with a light orange peach-pendant collar in front of him and his alarm clock behind her. "Mornin' Peachy."

"Pi Pika!" she replied in her usual cheerful voice and it translated in his mind. *Good morning!*

The young 10-year-old smiled, sat up and stretched the sleepiness out of his body as he looked at the clock with his unusual silver eyes to see it was early enough for him to get up. The small yellow mouse Pokemon jumped off the bed as he got up to use the bathroom and fix up the bed head of a brown mop that was his hair. Her heart-topped tail wagged as she decided to help him get out his clothes for this special day taking out a pair of brown khaki pants, a clean grey shirt and blue vest, a pair of well-worn green fingerless gloves, and a light blue scarf to put around his neck as well as a clean pair of black boxers and white socks, all now lying on his bed waiting to be put on. For some reason she always had a good sense of fashion for him.

Her Trainer came back looking a little better groomed with a few bangs hanging just above his eyes, as if to protect them from the sun, and chuckled when he saw the outfit. "I swear Peachy; you can read my mind as much as I can read your words!"

"Pika Pika Pi!" *Glad to help Silva!*

Silva chuckled again as he ruffled her head fur lightly and then changed into the clothes, putting on his hiking boots as well before he heard his voice being called.

"Oh Silva! If you're up then breakfast is ready!"

"O.K I'll be down in a minute Aunt Violet!" he called out as he finished making the bed and checking his backpack to see if he was missing anything for his journey.

He actually has three aunts, all on his mother's side with her being the youngest of the infamous Sensational Sisters. The four of them run the Cerulean City Gym that doubled as their home, though his mother is the sole leader with his Aunt Daisy taking over if something comes up, and they also perform shows for the tourists and locals. Sometimes Silva is asked to help perform certain male roles his aunts can't do, like playing a Merman Prince for example, so he gotten a lot of experience being underwater for long periods of time which, in his Aunt Lily's case, will help him with finding some water Pokemon. In fact being underwater is one of the things that make him happy since he feels it's quite magical and peaceful down there.

He looked over everything to make sure it was all there from his packing last night and smiled when he saw nothing was missing until Peachy perked up. "What's up, girl?"

She leapt onto his headboard and picked up a small pendant in the shape of Arceus, the Original One, though it was only the head. "Oh right! We can't forget this now, can we?"

"Pi-chu!"*Sure can't!* She perked in his mind as he opened it and sighed. Inside was a photo of his father, who was assassinated 4 years earlier on what was supposed to be a happy outing, smiling as he hugged a 4-year old Silva and a newly hatched Pichu that was Peachy.

"Dad, I promise, I'll find out what happened while I'm on my journey no matter what."

"Pi Pikachu! Pi Picha-chu Pika Pi! *I'm sure you will! He was a great Trainer to my dad!*

Silva chuckled as he remembered that his father's Pikachu was Peachy's father and Ash felt it was right for Pikachu's child would be raised by his own son. "That's true Peachy."

He soon packed everything, put on the pedant, and walked downstairs to the smell of bacon frying in the kitchen as he set his pack beside his chair before sitting down to eat.

"Morning Silva!" His aunts greeted him at the same time and he laughed. "Good morning!"

His mother Misty, however, wasn't quite as cheerful as she greeted him and then asked after setting down his breakfast, "Silva…are you sure you want to do this? What if something happens to you as it did your father?"

"Misty would you stop already?" Daisy scolded her and Violet added, "We know you're still upset on what happened but his mind is made up, right Silva?"

"They're right mom," he replied after his mouth was empty. "I have to do this. I feel if I don't, then we won't get the answers we need about dad's death. Besides I have been training with Koga-sensei over the last 2 years so I think I can handle myself if my Pokemon fail."

Misty sighed when he reminded her of when her fellow former Gym Leader, now Elite Four member, Koga stopped by unexpectedly and offered for him and his daughter, Janine, to train Silva in the ways of the ancient Fuchsia ninjas of old so he'll be able to defend himself. She also noticed the all-too familiar look of defiant determination, the same look whenever Ash was a Trainer and he was going against something too difficult to face on his own, but always came out a winner. She smiled knowing that no matter what, Silva was still a part of Ash.

"I guess there's no convincing you," she replied in defeat as she placed Silva's Trainer Card near his plate. "You are as stubborn as your father and I. Well I'll wish you luck then and say hi to Gary for me when you arrive!"

Silva nodded as he got up from finishing his breakfast and got ready to catch the next Pidgeot Flight to Pallet Town with Peachy on his shoulder. He did stop when he heard an older Pikachu voice call out to him and saw his father's loyal Pokemon waiting near the front door.

"Hey Pikachu," he smiled down at the older mouse that had his body covered with a few scars from his years of battling with Ash. "I guess you want to see us off as well."

*That is true,* Pikachu's gentle words were mentally translated as the Pokemon also leaped onto his other shoulder. *I also wanted to share something with you. Always remember that no matter what, the darkest times bring the brightest of light. We will support you in any way we can, even when you're far away.*

"Thanks, Pika, I'll keep that in mind for sure," Silva said, petting him a little. "Pika" was always Silva's nickname for Pikachu since he was three because at the time he couldn't get the full name and Pikachu didn't mind at all and was willing to share words of wisdom for a Pokemon of such experience, like another father.

Pikachu smiled as he leapt off and Silva went on his way, glancing down at the green gloves he wore. These gloves actually belonged to his father back when he was a Trainer and Misty found them in a box of his old things after the funeral. She gave them to her son so that a part of Ash would be with him on his journey as well as his pendant.

_*I'll definitely keep that in mind,*_ he thought as he got on his flight to Pallet Town.

**XXX-XXX**

Pidgeot Flight is a new travelling system that the Kanto League thought up with Pokemon Ranger HQ. It allows non-Trainers and Trainers to travel between towns quickly on the backs of Pidgeot, and it didn't cost anything for Trainers since it's already hard for them to make enough between battles so they could stock up on supplies. The most well used stations of this system was between Pallet Town and the new Cinnabar Island after the volcano became permanently dormant and the town, as well as the Gym, was rebuilt, mostly for those who didn't have any Water-Type Pokemon to use Surf with.

Silva soon got off at the Pallet Town Flight Station to be greeted by his grandmother, Delia, who also had a small box in her hands. She kept a smile on her face, but everyone in that small town knows that it was only a façade since she is still secretly torn up inside over Ash's death with him being her only son. But she always had some joy in her heart since her grandson did visit often.

"It's the big day isn't it?" she said with a smile of pride, like on the first day Ash left on his journey.

"It sure is grandma," he replied as he also gave her a hug of reassurance since he could somehow sense the same worry Misty had. "I'll be fine so don't worry about me. I promise that if I find anything out about dad on my journey, you'll be one of the first to know."

Delia felt a tear at this and returned the hug. "I know you will. And make sure you change your under-oops! I almost did it again."

Silva laughed at this, knowing it was another underwear reminder that she used to give his father constantly and his laugh helped her feel better…until they heard a commotion coming from the lab!

"What in the name of Arceus?" Silva shouted as they ran and saw it was only his dad's Tauros herd escaping in a panic again. "Oh for the love of…How many times does this have to happen?"

Suddenly a gentle sweet scent filled the air and they calmed down to even the sound of singing. Silva looked to see it was his best friend Aaron, wearing a pale red long sleeve shirt covered by a white t-shirt that had a Pokeball logo for the League Association on it, a pair of brown khaki pants and black traveling shoes as well as a black visor on his head giving his hair a spikier look than it usually does, using his Bulbasaur, Melody, to help calm them down and put them back in their pasture before closing the gate. Prof. Gary Oak was in a tree, looking a little sore from unexpectedly getting an unwanted ride from one of the Tauros and soon he fixed his glasses after coming down.

"After all these years I still find Ash crazy to capture an entire Tauros herd from the Safari Zone," he muttered.

"It's not like he's the only one who did crazy things dad," the younger light brown haired and blue eyed Trainer put in matter-of-factly. "What about when you tried for 11 badges instead of just 8 and lost badly to some sort of armoured Pokemon? Or what about the time with the Diglett and the dam when your Pokemon refused to come out of their Pokeballs? Or how about-"

"O.K, O.K! I get your point! Sheesh you're just as bad as your mother…"

"Gary are you alright?" Delia asked in concern and he smiled. "Other than a sore rear and a bruised pride I'm fine!"

"Hello Professor," Silva greeted calmly now that the chaos was over.

"Silva it's good to see you! Sorry about the commotion. Now I know you already have a Pokemon with Peachy but I figured, for tradition's sake and the fact your dad's will said so, I'll give you one anyway! I only have a Charmander and a Squirtle left since Aaron already has dibs on a Bulbasaur he named Melody."

Silva followed inside the lab where there were 2 Pokeballs in a machine. He rotated it right and picked up the Pokeball that held Charmander. It opened, allowing the orange lizard Pokemon to come out and stretch his arms and flame-tipped tail from being cooped inside for so long. He looked at Silva with his large, cute green eyes and soon gave a smile to greet his new Trainer.

"I'll take Charmander then," Silva said with a smile as he picked up the lizard and began petting him.

"O.K but to let you know," Gary replied and they both looked at him, "this Charmander seemed to have a problem with using fire attacks well."

"That won't be a problem,' Silva said as he dug into his bag and pulled out a pendant that looked like a small, black charred piece of wood; a Charcoal pendant made to help strengthen Fire-type attacks.

When Charmander saw the pendant, his green eyes lit up with happiness as it was put around his neck. He soon grabbed it and admired the tiny flame pattern etched in it. That gave Silva an idea for a nickname.

"What do you think of the name 'Charcoal'?"

*That sounds great!* his voice translated. "Then that's what you'll be known as; Charcoal the Charmander."

Charcoal was so happy he hugged his new Trainer and kept his tail straight out so Silva wouldn't get burnt. Suddenly there was a loud BANG, like someone kicked the front door open, and a loud female voice was heard.

"HEY PROFESSOR OAK! I'M HERE FOR MY POKEMON!"

"Oh no…" Aaron grumbled. "Cassie's here…"

"Who's Cassie?" Silva asked as a girl with blonde hair that was streaked with green and violet eyes wearing a brightly-coloured outfit consisting of a bright yellow t-shirt, a pair of bright blue hiking pants, a bright green jacket with lots of pockets, a bright pink bandanna holding up her hair, and bright white shoes, almost paraded in with a male Chikorita by her side. "That would be me!"

"Cassie…" Gary spoke in minor frustration, "how many times have I told you to use the doorbell and not your feet?"

"Whoops!" she replied with a minor chuckle. "I guess I forgot in all my excitement!"

A Kingler that once belonged to Ash holding some cleaner and a scrubbing pad in his pincers soon scuttled by, giving her a glare before telling Silva, *I have a bad feeling about Cassie. I hope you straighten her out.*

"Me too Kingler," he replied with a sigh. "Me too."

Suddenly they heard Peachy cry out and soon saw that she was having an argument with the Chikorita that Cassie brought since he started to boast about his battle skill. Silva intervened after Charcoal jumped to the ground by picking up the leaf Pokemon and putting him in his Trainer's arms.

"You should really teach him how to behave or there's only going to be trouble for you both and whatever other Pokemon you'll get."

"HEY I'll train my Pokemon whatever way I want! Who do you think you are; the Pokemon Master's son or something?"

"In fact I AM the son of the late Ash Ketchum and he taught me everything I needed to know before he died."

"Well that still do-"

"Oookay let's stop this before SOMEONE," Aaron stepped in and then glared at Cassie, "strikes the wrong nerves."

Cassie glared, but Silva didn't even flinch as he gave a calm, yet almost cold, glare of his own that gave her and Chikorita shivers as he replied. "Fine. Shall we go Aaron?"

"Wait a minute," Delia said before the boys left with their Pokemon and gave Silva the package. "I found these while looking through some things of your grandfather's. I figured you would like them for god luck."

He opened the box to reveal a pair of gray-rimmed goggles that had a blue band. The middle piece had a small etching of what seemed to be the silhouette of a fox-like or wolf-like creature. He smiled in gratitude as he fitted the goggles just below his bangs.

"Thanks grandma," he replied before giving her one last hug. "I'll treasure these for sure. Wish us luck."

"Good luck and be careful," she replied as she returned the hug with tears in her eyes.

The two boys said goodbye before they and their Pokemon set off for Route 1, and a journey they would never forget.

All the while though, a ghostly Absol watched them leave. "So you finally started. We will meet soon so I will guide you when the darkness strikes, my son."

And with that, Ash disappeared into the forest before someone saw him.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K and here's Chapter 1 of P-SoS!**

**And here I'll give a bit of each of my characters:**

**Silva Ketchum is the son of Ash and Misty. His name comes from the fact he has silver eyes instead of brown or green ones. (They will play a strong role so pay attention!) He is different from the other kids since he can somehow have a telepathic link whenever a Pokemon talks and he can understand them. At first to certain people he may seem cold and mature, but he's a warm and caring trainer in reality. His Pokemon so far are Peachy the Pikachu (nickname comes from the fact she is crazy for peaches and Pecha Berries) and Charcoal the Charmander. He has a secret desire of wanting to figure out who killed his father so he could stop them and he's great at martial arts and swimming underwater for long periods of time!**

**RANDOM FACT: Whenever he has a strong bond with a Pokemon, the special power that fuels his translation link also teaches them an attack they wouldn't learn on their own without breeding or using a TM/HM. EX: Peachy knows Surf from this link!**

**Aaron Oak is the son of the now Professor Gary Oak (he took over after Samuel Oak retired) and is Silva's best friend rather than a rival like their dads were at first. He's always there for Silva (like providing him a shoulder to cry on whenever Silva has a breakdown over Ash's death) and is quite smart for his age (you'll see more of that in future chapters) though he tends to annoy his dad my recalling past stories of some of the mistakes Gary did as a trainer. OUCH! XD His Pokemon so far is Melody the Bulbasaur and he will most likely:**

**A: Break up Silva's and Cassie's fights**  
><strong>or<strong>  
><strong>B: Back Silva up when he's lecturing Cassie of her recklessness.<strong>

**RANDOM FACT: I haven't thought up a mom for him at all. ^^; Oops.**

**Cassie Elm is the main rival of Silva and Aaron and, as you can see, she's one of the "problematic Trainers" that the Pokemon League association have trouble with, despite being Professor Elm's granddaughter. She's reckless, loud, and boastful (much like her Chikorita) so she will be giving the boys a hard time. A LOT. Though she has her Chikorita, she will be getting Squirtle since it's the only Pokemon left. Yeah you can feel sorry for him if you like. She and Silva are CLEARLY like oil and water; they don't mix.**

**RANDOM FACT: I thought her up so I can show you the kind of Trainers Ash had to deal with before his death. And yes she's worse than what Gary was.**

**Also I added some things from the show and the whole Pidgeot Flight thing as my own little dash of spice!**

**If I missed anything, feel free to ask in your review! Though I won't be spoiling anything.**

**Enjoy and review please!**

**Pokemon and anime concepts are © Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, and 4Kids Entertainment**  
><strong>All OCs and other concepts are © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	3. Viridian Friendships and Surprises

Chapter 2-Viridian Friendships and Surprises

Silva and Aaron was crawling around the tall grass around Route 1 to look for Pokemon since they needed more for their teams. Silva had his eyes on a lone Pidgey cleaning itself in the middle of the grass, unaware of the Trainer slowly reaching for an empty Pokeball on his belt. On either side of him was Peachy and Charcoal, waiting in anticipation on Silva's first move to catch this Pidgey.

_*I know it would be easier to catch it with Peachy,*_ Silva thought as he quickly glanced at Charcoal, _*but Charcoal needs battle experience so I'll use him.*_

"Charcoal when I give you the signal," he whispered to the Lizard Pokemon, "use Ember and hopefully it will get a burn, alright?"

Charcoal nodded as they crept closer and soon Silva gave a nod to use the attack. He opened his mouth and small shots of embers flew from his mouth, hit their target, and gave the Pidgey a burn. Before it had the chance to fly away or retaliate, Silva jumped up from his hiding place and threw the empty Pokeball to catch the bird. It only shook once before becoming still making it a critical catch and it indicated in the Pokedex that Gary somehow snuck into his bag that the Pidgey was male.

"Sounds like you got a lucky one," Aaron's voice sounded and he looked behind him to see his friend with a Pokeball in his hand. "I've never seen anyone so patient in catching a Pidgey."

"Well sometimes you have to get a bit creative and sometimes you do get lucky. I see you got a new one as well."

"Yep! Scored a Rattata not long ago!"

"And of course we both know that Rattatas are one of your favourite Pokemon," Silva commented in a teasing tone with a smirk similar to that of a Sneasel.

"Hey knock it off!" Aaron replied with a laugh and a friendly shove knowing that it was true and Silva can have his funny teasing moments despite everything he and his family is going through since Ash's death.

Suddenly they heard a cry of a fierce bird known as a Spearow, only in Silva's mind it sounded like a cry for help! Aaron understood the worried look on his friend's face and both boys ran further down the route to see one Spearow flapping frantically over a small river. Another younger Spearow was stuck in the river on a rock and was in danger of being swept away by the current!

"Hang on we're coming!" Silva shouted to the mother as he took off his vest, socks, and footwear.

"Wait a minute!" Aaron called out as he let loose Melody who grabbed onto Silva's waist with her vines. "This will keep you both from going downstream."

He nodded in gratitude and jumped into the water after the Spearow, being the stronger swimmer of the two of them. He made it just in time as a large branch splashed into the water, making waves that almost caused the Bird Pokemon to float away but he caught it in time and the both held onto the vines until the water calmed down enough for him to swim back to shore. He soon pulled up onto the bank just as Peachy ran over with a couple of towels in her paws and Melody used one to dry off the young Spearow gently while Silva dried himself off.

The young Spearow soon was dry enough to fly and it said, *Thanks for saving me! A strong wind messed up my flying and I fell into the water. I'm glad you guys heard my mama!*

"You're welcome," both boys replied, though Aaron guessed it was a thanks since he didn't have Silva's special mental link, and the mother flew down with a large leaf-made package that was filled until bursting with Oran Berries as her own thanks before the pair flew off for home.

Aaron soon gave a laugh. "I bet your dad is rolling in his grave now that we have better luck with Spearow than he did on his first day!"

"Yeah," he agreed with a laugh as well, remembering his dad telling him of the time on his first day when he threw a rock at a Spearow thinking it was a Pidgey. The Spearow first attacked him and Pikachu but when Pikachu fought back, it called its flock to attack. This caused Ash to run with a now injured Pikachu until they ran into the river and was fished out by his mom Misty. He "borrowed" her bike to outrun them, yet they caught up, and a storm combined with Pikachu's electricity caused it to get really fried and the flock was scared off.

_*It's really ironic that my first experience with Spearow was a lot better than that,* _he reflected as they continued on their way to Viridian City after separating the berries between the two of them for their Pokemon. _*I wonder if I'll ever see them again.*_

**XXX-XXX**_  
><em>

It didn't take them long to reach the gate that marked the entrance to Viridian City just before the sun began to set, and they saw a lineup of Trainers waiting to get their Cards checked so the boys fished out theirs.

"This is really stupid," one Trainer grumbled while another replied, "But it also makes sense due to the mysterious incidents and attacks."

"What do they mean by that?" Silva asked Aaron who replied, "Lately there has been news reports of vicious Pokemon found in abandoned Pokeballs and also there had been robbery attempts at most museums and research facilities at the time of the attacks. The International Police believes there's more of a connection between the two to be a coincidence and they have been getting some unexpected help from the former Pokemon criminal teams and syndicates through some sort of information connection system thought up by Team Plasma's King N and the new leader of Team Rocket, whoever he is. Nobody really knows who it is yet."

"I see…" Silva replied with suspicion as their turn came up.

"May I see your Trainer Cards please?" Officer Jenny's voice sounded that brought him back to reality and they showed their cards. "Oh hello Silva! My cousin in Cerulean did say you'll be by!"

"It's good to see you too," he replied which earned a perplexed look from Aaron. "How are you doing?"

"Ugh…busy due to the incidents! There already had been an uproar about a Bidoof attacking a Trainer."

"Aren't Bidoofs usually timid? Or was this found in an abandoned Pokeball?"

"It sure was! The Trainer's more shaken then hurt, thankfully, and the International Police have it in custody. They'll see to that the Bidoof will be brought back to normal and returned to the Sinnoh Region where Prof. Dawn Rowan had taken it upon herself to keep it safe."

Silva gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to know since she used to perform with her Pokemon in contests. That Bidoof will be in good hands."

One of Ash's old friends Dawn decided to stop being a Pokemon Co-ordinator for contests and went to study Pokemon instead not long after the two of them separated. She fell in love with a Trainer that was the original Prof. Rowan's own grandson and she soon got married then took over the lab when he retired, just like Gary did with Oak Labs. She researches specifically in Pokemon abilities for battles and outside of battles among other things.

The boys soon said farewell after they got their cards back and Silva soon noticed Aaron was looking at him weird. "What's up?"

"How did you know that Jenny? They are all the same!" Aaron's complaint wasn't all that reasonable since every town and city has at least one Officer Jenny that's head of the Police and all are related to each other one way or another which gets very confusing for most, with some exceptions of course.

"Not really, though I only really know the Jennies from Pallet, Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean, Celadon, Lavender, and Fuchsia well. For example, I know that Jenny likes to have a travel mug full of Earl Grey tea with Combee Honey and cream with her at work. It keeps her calm during her most stressful of shifts."

"And the one in Pallet?"

"She's been going on and off a diet which sometimes it easy to notice while the one in Cerulean watches my aunts and I practice for a show on her break, the one in Pewter keeps some sweets with her due to a sweet tooth, the one in Celadon likes to lightly put on one of Erica's new floral perfumes, the one in Lavender takes time to pay respects to the Police Pokemon that died in service, and the one in Fuchsia was also trained by Koga-sensei long before I was. I still need to learn about the others though."

"Oh you and your good memory!" Aaron complained as they entered the Pokemon Centre. "And the next thing you're going to tell me is that you know something about a few of the Nurse Joys too!"

"Actually yes I do, in the same areas except for Pallet since that town doesn't have a Pokemon Centre but I also know the one in the Center on Route 10 near the Rock Tunnel. For example, this Nurse Joy always wears cherry lip gloss…which has been freshly re-applied from what I can smell now."

"That's true," she replied with a smile and a laugh as the Chansey nurses laid out a couple of trays for them. "So how are you boys this evening?"

"Fine Nurse Joy," he replied as they both put their Pokemon-filled Pokeballs and Peachy on the trays for them to be restored. "I heard there was some sort of incident here earlier?"

"Yes there was. I'm still trying to figure out how someone can be cruel enough to make a Bidoof vicious like that. This is definitely not the work of any normal problem Trainer."

"I'm getting the same feeling too, but that Bidoof will be in good hands so everything will be alright. Speaking of problem Trainers, there'll be one coming from Pallet not far behind us. I suggest you be on your toes about her."

"Thanks for letting me know about that. In fact is that her?"

They looked behind them and grumbled when they saw it indeed was Cassie. "Oh don't give me that look boys! I'm not completely reckless to stop at a Pokemon Centre!"

"Well don't forget to stock up on items," Silva said as he pointed to one of the new Poke-Mart counters that was adopted from the Unova region and built into all the Pokemon Centers in the other regions as a convenience to the Trainers. With that he soon walked up to it and stocked up on Pokeballs, Potions, Antidotes and Paralyze Heals for the trek through the Viridian Forest in the morning.

He soon turned back to her and added. "I suggest that you definitely stock up on Antidotes and Paralyze Heals since the Viridian Forest is loaded with Bug-Types that can leave such a status problem on even your Chikorita."

She actually took offence to that as she picked up more Pokeballs and Potions. "HMPH! I actually don't need those things! My Pokemon will be just fine since Bug-Types are weak anyway."

With that she took her now fully healed and stormed out with Aaron shouting out. "DON'T MAKE US SAY WE TOLD YOU SO!"

"Merciful Arceus she doesn't even understand it's Beedrill nesting season. The forest will be swarmed with them!"

"Oh well you did try to tell her," Aaron commented as he handed Silva his Pokeballs. "Maybe a Beedrill sting will make her think twice about ignoring your advice. Come on, Nurse Joy said we can stay the night."

Silva was about to reply when the doors opened to some Team Rocket members in black uniforms with the usual bold red "R" on the front and a well-dressed older male in a maroon suit with short black hair that had an unusual navy blue streak in the bangs and calm, friendly ice-blue eyes walked up to the counter as his shiny Liepard sat calmly beside him. "Good evening Nurse Joy."

"Oh hello leader Lucius! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well that shouldn't be a surprise even though I am the leader of Team Rocket, I am also the Viridian City Gym Leader and I have every right to have my Pokemon healed here," he replied with a light chuckle and he handed her his Pokeballs while Liepard calmly walked to the other side of the counter.

He soon noticed the two boys, or rather Silva, as he walked over to greet them. "Ah good evening! I can see you're doing well?"

"Er," Silva started in confusion as Aaron just stared, "do I know you?"

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't remember me," Lucius replied with a calm, patient smile, "you were only a baby then. I'm Lucius de Rocketti, the new leader of Team Rocket, Viridian City Gym leader, as well as your once removed cousin from your mother's side as you are from mine."

At first Silva was shocked to hear he was related to such a man, but then got a grip on reality when he recalled the last name. " 'deRocketti'? Then that makes you…"

"Giovanni's son, yes, but we never knew about each other until your father forced mine into some training and he was reunited with my mother during that time, who is your mother's cousin. It was actually not long after I returned home from my own Pokemon journey when I found out about him. At first I was angry to be related to such a man, but then I decided to help him see life differently than what he had so I truly treated him as a father and when the time came, I brought back Team Rocket for good instead of evil to make him proud."

"So that's how you guys came back!" Aaron gasped in realization.

"Indeed. And lately with all of these incidents we, along with the other former criminal groups around the world, decided to exchange information in hopes to deal with whoever is responsible. It was originally N's idea and I agreed to it then convinced the others."

"I see," Silva said with a smile knowing that there is more help as Liepard returned with Lucius' Pokeballs. "I see you have a shiny Pokemon."

"Yes it was actually luck I came across her. She was a very hungry Purrloin at the time and quite hurt from past attempts since her kind are known to act cute in order to steal from unsuspecting Trainers. After I gave her some food, she became quite attached to me and now is my loyal friend."

Silva smiled at the story, then felt Liepard rub against him so he started to pet her. "It's nice to meet you, Liepard."

*Nice to meet you too, Silva,* her quiet and sassy voice sounded in his mind with a purr. *I wish you and your friend luck on your journey.*

"Thanks," he replied as he gently stroked her before one of the Rockets came up and whispered something in Lucius' ear.

"Hmm…" he started with deep concern, "it seems that N is contacting me at the Gym so I must be going. I wish you both well and I'll be looking forward to the day we meet in battle."

"Same here," Silva replied with a determined glint in his eyes as the Rockets left and the two boys went to their rooms in the Centre to rest for their trek through the Viridian Forest, as well as Pewter City for their first badge.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay with this one incase anyone has seen it on DA but FF is having issues with files from Microsoft Works at the moment so I needed to copy and paste the ENTIRE chapter into a Word file. I hope this gets fixed soon!**

**O.K before ANYONE says that Giovanni already has a son named Silver from the games, please note that the characters are mostly from the ANIME and the show did not show such a Trainer so I made up a son to take over Team Rocket for the sake of the story! Plus I made him related to Silva because I can and that how my mind works.**

**Well we can't have a Pokemon story without a wild Pokemon battle and it gives me the excuse to show Silva's catching style.**

**While most trainers just walk around and lets the wild Pokemon see them out in the open, Silva is actually WAY more patient than that by hiding in the grass and keeping still until the moment comes for his Pokemon to strike and him to catch them. He had plenty of practice using his family's Pokemon so if any random Trainer traveling on the roads sees an unusual attack and a boy pop up from the grass, it's Silva.**

**And yes, Aaron loves Rattatas, as much as he likes Bidoofs, Zigzagoons and Sentrets. In fact the Normal-Type is his favourite element since some can learn other elemental attacks, like Eevee.**

**And you can see how much of a senseless headache Cassie is by not THINKING of taking along Antidotes and Paralyze Heals before encountering Bug-Type Pokemon. Oh boy will she be sorry for not listening to Silva's advice.**

**Yes N is mentioned here and no I refuse to use his real name since I started this before it was revealed on Pokebeach. I got a journal already up on my DA account if you want a link.**

**And a new chal-er-CHARACTER appears! Yeah I almost pulled a Smash Bros. there.**

**Lucius deRocketti is the son on Giovanni and the new Viridian City Gym Leader. Like his father before, he uses Ground Types for his Gym battles, but other types for casual battles. He's quite calm and friendly for a leader, but he takes his role seriously so if you get on his bad side, like let's say you wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alleyway. His shiny Liepard is his best friend and is a mother to all of his Pokemon, including the ones he had before her, and she already has a shiny Purrloin as a son that actually knows Pay Day from his Persian father. He and N are the minds behind the special communication system that exchanges information behind the incidents and attacks through not only the League Association and the International Police, but also with Teams Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Snagem, and the Cipher Syndicate.**

**And yes I made anime references here, like the Spearow thing, and I'll be doing this a lot. The Jenny/Joy thing is just me poking fun at Brock's love of women and knowledge of these two particular groups of nurses and police women. The only difference is that Silva doesn't go gaga over them.**

**I hope you guys have been paying attention because I did leave light clues in the chapters and the Author's Notes on what is going on!**

**I also apologize for this chapter looking a bit boring but I want to start off slow so the action will come in peaks every now and then so don't start hating me!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Pokemon, anime characters, and related are © Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, and 4Kids**  
><strong>Other characters are © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	4. Stings of Luck

Chapter 3-Stings of Luck

Morning came early for both boys as they woke up, got dressed, had a quick breakfast, and then left for the short road that distanced between the city and the forest. Along the way, they were stopped by a young Jogger that had an Eevee hat they only saw in specialty stores, a blue top, black pants, and green light up runners. This Trainer, named Zurey, was looking for a challenge and Silva accepted.

The first Pokemon that was let out of its Pokeball was a level 4 Shinx so he let out Zephyr, the Pidgey he caught and started training until Lv 8 yesterday, knowing that his current opponent doesn't know any proper Electric moves yet but he sensed that this male Shinx knew Rivalry, an ability that would boost his attack power if he went against an opponent of the same gender. He first got the bird to use Sand Attack to lower his accuracy a couple of times before attacking hard with Tackle. Shinx tried to attack with Leer, then Tackle, but due to the effects of the first technique, he kept missing until one last Tackle from Zephyr made him faint.

"Lucky shot," Zurey said as he called Shinx back, "but let's see how you handle this one!"

He let out another Pokeball and out popped a female Lv 5 Buneary. Knowing that these Pokemon thankfully doesn't have the Cute Charm ability until after evolving, he decided to keep using Zephyr and used the same tactic again even though this Pokemon got lucky to nail a Pound attack on him. After a bit of effort, Zephyr finally beat Buneary and boosted up a level, learning the Gust attack. Unfortunately, he was also tired from battling twice so Silva called him back and swapped to Charcoal, who by now was Lv 11 while Peachy, who wasn't battling at this time, was Lv 13, mostly from the fun battles he had against Aaron to give their Pokemon a bit of exercise.

Zurey decided to try one last Pokemon as he called back Buneary and let out a Lv 9 male Eevee. This time he tried to get the small fox to use Sand Attack like Zephyr did, but Charcoal was quick on his feet and dodged it before using his own accuracy lowering move Smokescreen! With the smoke surrounding Eevee, he couldn't see the lizard launching out an Ember assault that was lucky enough to cause a burn. Eevee didn't give up as it soon rammed Charcoal with a critical Tackle but it wasn't all that strong due to the burn so when Charcoal used Scratch, he was done and fainted on the spot which in turn, boosted the Flame Lizard Pokemon's level to 12.

"Oh snap you're good!" Zurey said in amazement as he returned Eevee and paid out some cash to Silva for winning. "I kinda only got here from Sinnoh and I can see that even Kanto Trainers who just started can be pretty tough. I guess I have a long way to go."

"It was a great battle either way," Silva replied with encouragement. "I can see you love your Pokemon just by how hard they try for you so if you keep that up then I'm sure you can get through just fine!"

"I'll keep that in mind! See you!" And soon he jogged back to town to heal his Pokemon while the boys entered the forest.

**XX****X~XXX**

The forest was calm and cool as well as littered with Bug Pokemon that were ripe for the picking, as well as the various Berry bushes that littered the paths and trees that made this a natural maze for some. Silva was waiting calmly sitting in an Oran Berry bush as he eyed another Pokemon prize: a female Weedle that was casually crawling nearby, oblivious to what would happen next. Peachy was waiting in anticipation to use her Thunder Wave on the Bug so it would be an easy capture, and when Silva nodded, she let out her paralyzing blast which hit her mark! He threw an empty Pokeball and, although it shook a few times, captured his new Pokemon!

Unfortunately there was no time to celebrate since all the commotion alerted the nearby Beedrill! "UH OH! NOT GOOD!"

He quickly snatched his prize and they both ran as fast as they can to try to evade the swarm until someone whistled! They saw Aaron with his Beedrill Net up like a large umbrella so they quickly ducked inside, and after a few attempts from the swarm, sighed in relief when they saw they gave up and went home.

"Ugh…I should keep my eyes open for those random nests when I go catching something."

"Especially in catching a Weedle," Aaron added as he closed the net like an umbrella and rested it on his shoulder. "Beedrills do tend to get protective of their young sometimes, especially during nesting season."

"Yeeahh good point…" he replied in embarrassment as he took out Weedle and used a Paralyze Heal on her.

As soon as she was healed, she first was scared of the two Trainers and the collared Pikachu looking down on her. Then when the silver-eyed Trainer kneeled down and started to pet her gently, that fear turned into trust for her new friend as she soon jumped on him and started to nuzzle him, being careful to not scratch him with her stinger on her head. He laughed at this and continued his gentle petting, suddenly feeling a strange presence nearby causing him to stop and look behind him.

There stood a ghostly silver Absol with a blue blade and brown eyes.

Aaron noticed it too. "Odd…there aren't any Absols in Viridian Forest, especially one like that. It doesn't look like a shiny so-"

But before he could finish, it leapt away deep into the forest.

"That was weird…" Aaron commented, then noticed a very distant look in Silva's eyes. "Hey are you alright?"

"That Absol…" he whispered in response, "…I swear it has my dad's eyes."

"You sure?"

"I don't know…I somehow had this tugging feeling in my heart when I saw its eyes, telling me that they're my father's…"

Suddenly he started shaking and tears drifted down his face as the memory of that horrible day surfaced. Aaron knew what was wrong so he wrapped his arms around his friend and let him have his cry so it wouldn't get worse for him later on. It didn't last long since even Weedle and Peachy comforted him and he soon calmed down enough to stand and both continued deeper into the forest.

Of course they didn't go far when-

"KYAAAAAAA! HELLLLLLLP!"

-and a large buzzing noise was heard.

"Oh no…" both boys groaned, then they looked to see Cassie run towards them with Chikorita poisoned in her arms and a bigger swarm of Beedrill hot on her heels!

"Cassie this way!" Silva shouted as Aaron popped open the net in time for her to duck underneath to safety.

The swarm looked pretty angry compared to chasing Silva earlier, but soon they gave up after a few attempts at the net and went home in frustration.

"What the heck is going on?" Cassie shouted in fright. "Why are there so many Beedrill in the forest!"

"Because," Silva started in annoyance as he used an Antidote on Chikorita to cure the poisoning, "it's Beedrill nesting season. That means swarms of Beedrill will be coming here to nest and have their young while the weather is warm before the cold weather hits and they go to a warmer place for the winter then come back to nest again in spring! Every Trainer should know that before entering Viridian Forest so they can be wary while catching Weedle since Beedrill are very protective of their young!"

"How did you anger that swarm so much anyway?" Aaron snapped at her as he closed the net.

"All I wanted was a Weedle for my team and as I was trying to catch one, a Beedrill got in the way so I had Chikorita try to scare it off with Razor Leaf and I thought I won until it came back with friends and poisoned him so I ran!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!" Silva shouted as he dug into his bag and shoved several Antidotes and Paralyze Heals into her bag. "That's the LAST thing you want to do to a Beedrill so you can have my extras in case that happens again and try to stop being so careless! You'll never get far as a Trainer if you keep that up, Cassie Elm!"

She felt stung by his words and soon stormed off without even a thanks for the supplies.

*Don't you think that was a little harsh?* Weedle's cute voice perked up in his mind as she spoke.

"It might be but I had it up to here with her!" he replied as he quickly raised a hand above his head to prove his point.

"I can't blame you for doing that Sil," Aaron sighed in response to his earlier actions with the supplies. "We did try to warn her and now look at the mess we had to bail her out of. I can certainly see how the PLA is having a hard time with Trainers like her."

"As did my dad…that reminds me. Aaron what was that thing that people say about Absols and disasters."

"I think when someone sees an Absol, it's a sign of a future disaster as well as they can sense disasters. Why?"

"I have a feeling that Absol is warning us of one."

The boys said nothing more, other than Aaron mentioning that he recently caught a Caterpie, as they continued through the Forest while being wary of what sign that mysterious Absol was.

**XXX~XXX**

Ash sprinted through the Forest until he came to a calm pool. In the middle of the pool stood Suicune, the Pokemon of the North Wind. She looked at him calmly as he bent down to take a drink and leapt to his side.

"Hello there Ash," she greeted him gently. "Arceus already told us about the form he gave you. I take it some Trainers noticed you?"

"Hello Suicune. I was spotted but by not just any Trainers. It was Silva and Aaron who noticed me so I let them look for a bit as a warning because you know what they say about Absols and disasters."

"Indeed," she replied as she laid down and worry flashed in her eyes. "I just got word of this recently from Articuno but we feel the first sign of this darkness will be felt by the chosen one soon."

Ash looked at her with deep fear and worry in his eyes. "What? When! W-where?"

"At Pewter City. It will also be the place where he'll get his first sign of his true power but it is too soon to start the search. Much too soon."

"'Start the search'? Search for what? What are you and Arceus hiding from me?"

She sighed at this, knowing that Ash really didn't like secrets and Arceus did tell her and the other legendary Pokemon to tell him so she looked at him straight in the eye, and that caught his full attention.

"Ash…what I am about to tell you here, now, will show the path that destiny and fate has already laid out for him."

Ash stood there, not tearing away from her serious gaze as she continued.

"Silva is a Silver-Eyed One…"

**XXX~XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Finally done and with a cameo Trainer role provided by caterkillerz from DA because it really can't be a Pokemon story involving Trainers if there is no Trainer battle!**

**Silva now catches ANOTHER Pokemon and guess what? It's a girl Weedle! I wanted to balance the genders of his team as much as I could so I decided on a female Pokemon this time.**

**And also does anyone remember the Samurai guy from the Viridian Forest episode of the anime having a special bug net for protecting him from Beedrill? Well I remembered and I decided on giving Aaron one to show his habit of being extra prepared for these kind of situations.**

**Plus I decided on getting Cassie in a bit of trouble since she didn't listen to the boys and figured that, despite getting really mad at her, Silva would give her some proper supplies out of the goodness of his heart. Hey he really can't leave a fellow Trainer high and dry when it comes to those nasty status conditions.**

**Ash also reveals himself to the boys but only Silva seems to notice his eyes and Aaron could only see a strange looking Absol.**

**Lastly another legendary makes an appearance and it's Suicune!**

**O.K before anyone says that Suicune has no gender, I decided, for simplicity's sake, to make a wild guess and call her a girl. (Along with Articuno and a few others as well) I wanted this for the dialogue parts of the story.**

**And the deal with calling Silva a "Silver-Eyed One"? That's a HUGE secret until later in the story! Yeah I know he has silver eyes but don't forget; there's a special reason for it and I'm not telling until the time is right! Aren't I evil like that?**

**I am allowing for more cameo roles for later battles in case you want to help me out! Just fill out the following in your review (NOT AN ANONYMOUS ONE!) and I'll save it for later! (Just keep in mind that for now I'll only allow Pokemon Lv. 10 and below and only 3 to 4 Pokemon per team. And if you can let me know the genders and abilities of the Pokemon than that will be great!)**

**Trainer Name: (Obviously the name of the trainer)**

**Trainer Type: (Like Youngster, Lass, Jogger, Bug Catcher, Hiker, ect.)**

**Basic Description: (Just what they're wearing, hair and eye colour. Nothing difficult!)**

**Pokemon Team: (Remember, keep the Levels 10 or below plus genders and ability names will be good to know for the battles!)  
>1.<br>2.  
>3.<br>4.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Pokemon and related are © Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, Game Freak, and 4Kids  
>All fan characters are © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	5. Miracles and Mysteries in City of Stone

Chapter 4-Miracles and Mysteries in the City of Stone

Silva and Aaron made it through Viridian Forest without any more incidents, though Aaron had the unexpected luck on catching a male Pikachu who had developed a small crush on Peachy. Despite that they made it to Route 3 and went on another Pokemon hunt in the patch of tall grass before the city. Silva managed to successfully catch a female Nidoran while Aaron caught himself a Spearow and a male Nidoran, bringing both of their teams up to 5 Pokemon each. They also battled each other a bit to strengthen their teams in preparations for challenging Forrest, the current Pewter City Gym Leader who took over the role after his older brother Brock left to pursue his dreams of being a Pokemon Breeder since he was the second oldest in the mass family of 9 siblings. (Everyone was STILL trying to figure out how Brock managed to take care of them all after his parents, Flint and Lola, left for a while.)

As they were entering the city, however, they noticed a commotion at the Pokemon Center as a bunch of Trainers were told to keep out by Officer Jenny and an older man in a trench coat that was CLEARLY from the International Police.

"Hey come on I need to prep my team before the Gym fight!" one Trainer yelled out and the others shouted in agreement.

"I understand that you all want to heal your Pokemon," Jenny replied in sympathy through a megaphone, "but due to the fact of a highly aggressive Pokemon found in an abandoned Pokeball that was dropped off here we are advising all Trainers to stay out of the Pokemon Center until the situation is properly dealt with!"

"Holy powers of Arceus Silva!" Aaron exclaimed. "It's just like the Bidoof thing back in Viridian City!"

But Silva didn't reply as he was concentrating on a dark energy he instantly felt coming from inside, and suddenly the doors burst open as a fierce glowing-red-eyed Poochyena leapt out.

"Darn, it escaped!" the man shouted as he let out a Croagunk, only to have it easily beaten by the pup before it attacked!

The puppy whipped around and soon noticed Silva, tackling him to the ground as it snarled. He wasn't hurt, thankfully, but it leapt onto his chest so he decided to hold it down gently to try to figure out a way to calm it down, noticing a slight silver glow to his hand! All at once the Poochyena started to somehow become tame to the power of that glow so he sat up and started to stroke it gently with this new ability active, whispering softly so it will know he was a friend. Before anyone could do anything else, all of its aggression was completely gone, its eyes went back to normal, and it started to cry in fear and pain at a possible past event while it buried its face into Silva's chest.

"It's alright," he spoke gently as he continued petting it though his hand was no longer glowing, "you're safe now. There's nothing here to hurt you."

It looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and gave him some gentle licks on his cheek in gratitude.

"Incredible!" the trenched officer soon spoke, COMPLETELY ruining the moment. "Amazing! I never have seen anything like this! It's like you have some sort of special power that I mu-"

Thankfully Aaron smacked him on the back of the head to shut him up. "And just who are _you_ supposed to be you crazy idiot?"

"Crazy…I am an elite member of the International Police young man! My name…no it's better if I give you my code name. You my call me Looker!"

*Hey are all humans of that Police place just as weird as this one?* Poochyena's cute male voice perked up and Silva only replied as he stood up with a hand over his face, "Oh I can only pray to Arceus they AREN'T."

"Is everyone O.K?" Jenny soon said as she then noticed Poochyena looking calmer. "What happened here?"

"Honestly…I have no idea," Silva replied with a sigh as he noticed Aaron and Looker still arguing over what happened which ended up turning into a Pokemon match. "And frankly I rather keep it to myself until I have a better understanding, if that's O.K with you Jenny."

"It's fine with me, but I doubt it would be with Looker."

It was at that moment they both decided to intervene before the Pokemon match turned into a wrestling match with Silva dragging Aaron into the Pokemon Centre by his shirt collar and Jenny dragging Looker towards the Museum by the back of his trench coat.

"Y'know that wasn't necessary Silv," Aaron commented as soon as he was freed and Silva remarked, "Yeah and arguing with then battling an IP Officer was?"

"Touché," came the defeated reply knowing his friend was right.

"Anyway let's get our Pokemon healed and head over to the Gym."

"What about Poochyena?"

"I'm thinking of letting him join us. I mean he already is close to me as you can see."

Aaron could definitely see that he was right as the black and grey puppy was rubbing against his chest in affection. Both boys healed up their Pokemon and soon headed for the Gym. But not before they heard another commotion, this time at the Museum, and three men in black and dark violet-trimmed uniform-like outfits dashed towards the route that led to Mt. Moon, with a very frustrated Looker on their heels. Sadly they were soon out of sight as soon as he ran out of breath.

"Hey what was that about?" Silva asked Jenny as she came out and even she looked frustrated. "It seems my hunch was right on the Poke-dollar boys! The Poochyena was a distraction for that trio to break into the Museum! Did you see anything about them?"

"All I saw was that they were wearing similar uniforms. I could only make out the colours to be black, with a dark violet trim."

"That's odd since the news reports of past attempts said nothing of uniforms!" Aaron said in surprise as she took notes.

"He's right Silva. This is an important clue!"

"D-did…I…hear we…have…a clue…at last?" Looker came over breathless before landing on the ground and Jenny filled him in on what the boys saw which suddenly seemed to give him energy as he shot up in surprise. "Black uniforms with dark violet on them you say? This is a perfect breakthrough! I must report this before making tracks to Mt. Moon! Thank you all!"

And with that he left, giving the three of them time to breathe after what seemed to be an eternity with that loony. Jenny soon left to radio her relatives about this while the boys entered the Gym for their challenges.

**XXX-XXX**

The Gym hardly changed since Brock left it in Forrest's care. It basically looked like what a Rock-type Gym should; a large brown battlefield with rocks and boulders of various sizes decorating it. Forrest was waiting on the boys as they entered. He looked similar to his elder brother with the closed eyes and dark brown hair but his hair was a little short, yet without as much of its spikiness, and his skin was a few shades lighter. On his shoulder was a Geodude that seemed eager for another battle.

"Welcome young Trainers!" he greeted them with enthusiasm, then he recognized Silva. "Well, well, well! Look who's here! Misty did say you would come for the Boulder Badge someday soon Silv!"

"And that day is today Forrest!" he replied back with equal excitement as he let out Nina, the Nidoran he caught earlier, who was also itching for a good fight.

Aaron moved off to one side so he could wait as he noticed a young woman that looked like she was related to Forrest wearing an official's uniform run out with a pair of flags, one red for the Gym Leader and one blue for his challenger, take her spot on the opposite side of him. The Gym Leader nodded in acceptance as Geodude floated off his shoulder and went in front of him.

"This match will be Gym Leader Forrest pitting against Silva Ketchum of Cerulean City!" the woman, who was actually his sister Suzie, called out as she held up the flags then whipped them down to signal the start of battle. "Let the match begin!"

"Geodude Rock Polish!" Forrest called out and the Rock-Type rubbed itself until it was smooth enough to boost its speed.

"That won't stop you!" Silva retorted as he called out, "Nina Double Kick!"

The light blue Poison-Type soon launched out a barrage of kicks that caused a good haul of damage with the move being a Fighting move. Forrest soon sprayed a Super Potion in hopes to buy time before commanding Geodude to use Defense curl then Tackle. Nina dodged the move with ease, despite Silva not saying anything…out loud at least since he was using a telepathic link before telling her to use Double Kick again. That last barrage did it as Geodude fell down defeated, causing Suzie to lift up the blue flag to show Silva was the winner so far!

"Not bad," Forrest commented as he called back Geodude into its Pokeball, secretly confused on how Nina dodged when her Trainer said nothing. "But how did your Nidoran dodge Geodude's Tackle when you didn't tell her to?"

"Well as long as you don't tell even Looker I guess I can say that I somehow was born with special gifts that can help me get my Pokemon stronger and closer to me in a shorter amount of time than usual. These gifts also help with another special thing since I have this feeling this battle isn't over yet."

"You're right. I still have one Pokemon left! So here he is!"

Forrest let out his Onix from the remaining Pokeball on his belt. The Rock Snake seem to tower over Nina, but she was already tired from battling Geodude so Silva called her back into her Pokeball and sent out Peachy instead! Now normally pitting an Electric-Type against anything with a Ground-Type element is a bad idea but Peachy is NOT a normal Pikachu as Forrest is about to see.

_*O.K. he has GOT to be crazy to send out his Pikachu or he must have something up his sleeve,*_ Forrest thought, then he noticed both boys were suddenly on top of boulders, with Aaron just finished scrambling onto his and Silva standing on the tip of a bigger one with ease. _*Uh-oh…w-what is he up to…?*_

"I bet you're curious on why this is happening, aren't you? Well I'll show you that 'special thing' I mentioned earlier! Peachy, use SURF!"

Before Forrest or his Onix would react, Peachy glowed with a blue light and the Gym quickly flooded as a huge tidal wave came out of nowhere and swamped the larger Rock-Type. Both he and his sister just made it onto boulders of their own in confusion on how a small mouse could use a move that powerful! After the water drained, Onix looked like he still had some fight left in him thanks to an Oran Berry it was holding so Forrest commanded him to use Rock Throw in hopes to hit Peachy. The move did hit after a rock was flung at her, but not as strongly as he hoped and Silva got her to use her signature Egg move, Iron Tail! Her tail glowed and she smacked her opponent so hard, he fell down fast enough to cause the Gym to shake and he was out of the fight!

"Onix is unable to continue!" Suzie announced. "The winner of this Gym challenge by a landslide, or a Tsunami in this case, is Silva!"

"Sweet merciful Arceus!" Aaron shouted as he slid down the boulder. "I'm glad I saw you leap up there or else I wouldn't have seen that Surf coming! Good thing Koga taught you well!"

"Well I'm a bit of a fast learner too Aaron," he replied as he picked up Peachy and petted her for a job well done.

"But how in the heck did she use Surf?" Forrest asked in surprise after Onix was returned to his Pokeball.

"Well as I mentioned before, I was born with some sort of special gift or power that allows me to help Pokemon in ways a Trainer usually doesn't. One of those ways is to somehow awaken a move that they don't usually learn naturally but they do after gaining experience in battle, either if it's a TM, HM, Egg move or not at all. Like with Peachy's Surf for example. But I still don't understand most of my power yet so I prefer it to be kept under wraps, even from someone like Looker, until it all becomes clear to me."

"O.K I catch your drift. Either way you've earned the Boulder Badge and I wish you luck in figuring it out."

Forrest handed him a small grey badge that looked like an octagon-shaped rock and Silva put it in his Trainer case, fitting it in the hole of the same shape while his silver eyes shone in victory.

**XXX-XXX**

Later that evening after Melody and Nidoran gave Aaron an easy victory at the Gym, both boys decided to stay the night at the Pokemon Centre before making their trek over Mt. Moon and onto Cerulean City in the morning where they'll hopefully earn the Cascade Badge from Misty. But something was making Silva quite restless that night as the moon seemed to give the towering mountain that wasn't all that far to the east quite the ominous glow and he soon remembered that mysterious trio.

"Shadow do you think it might be safe to cross the mountain with those men up there?" he asked his newly named Poochyena.

*As long as you have the rest of us and Aaron to help you I'm sure it would be fine. But you also have to be careful; those creeps shouldn't be taken lightly. I know…I lost my parents to them before I was knocked out then came to be evil not long after I woke up in this Centre.*

Silva soon felt a chill go up his spine at the sound of that. This poor Pokemon was orphaned by this dark group! Then he thought back to when his father was killed. Were they responsible for THAT too! He shook his head at any other answerless questions he had since he knew they would keep up all night and he soon snuggled in for a restless sleep with his Pokemon at his side.

All the while, a particular blue-bladed Absol was watching over the chosen Silver-Eyed One from a nearby cliff, asking the same questions about his own death.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K you know what's sad about this? I had this done for two days. The even SADDER thing is that I had this partially done on my hard drive for over 2 months due to Writer's Thwomp! Yeah it hit me harder than ever!**

**But now it's done!**

**And this show even more surprises about Silva!**

**What happened with that Poochyena was that he was Shadow Gripped (something that will be explained in the next chapter) and Silva freed him with a new ability before making him a part of the team! (He will be useful against Sabrina for sure!)**

**Now I was debating if I should use a Poochyena or a Houndour for the Dark-Type member but I decided on the Pooch since it looks so much cuter!**

**Oh and that Weedle from the last chapter is known as Stinga. Don't ask...it was last minute.**

**Also I slipped in Looker for more of a humor thing than anything else. I never liked him in Platinum. He's a weirdo.**

**Plus Forrest IS the new Pewter City Gym Leader if anyone had paid attention to the show or went onto Bulbapedia like I did! And yes there is 9 kids in Brock's family. Once again I thank Bulbapedia. (No cable at my place.)**

**I think I already explained the hidden move through the bond thing enough times since the last chapter so I have no need to repeat myself.**

**Finally I clue at last? I wanted to do something like that!**

**Oh and now for a random question to challenge you all for the heck of it: What do YOU guys think is going to happen in Mt. Moon?**

**Please I ask you guys to keep it appropriate with your answers.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Pokemon and related are © Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/4Kids Entertainment.**  
><strong>Anything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	6. Shadows of the Mountain of the Moon

Chapter 5-Shadows Over the Mountain of the Moon!

It didn't take the boys long to reach the Pokemon Centre outside of Mt. Moon, despite all the Trainers they battled on the way that gave their teams a boost. Nina, Zephyr, Charcoal, Shadow, Melody, Nidoran, Spearow, Rattata, Caterpie, and Stinga all evolved at least once during that time with Caterpie and Stinga becoming Butterfree and Beedrill and Spearow, Shadow and Rattata becoming Fearow, Mightyena and Raticate, all final stages so the others have time to catch up and Peachy still didn't want to evolve while Pikachu wants to wait until he learned some stronger moves before a Thunderstone was used on him. But as they entered in, they noticed a small crowd of Trainers near a bulletin board opposite the Poke Mart counter whispering anxiously.

"I can't believe they are connected!" "I hope the IP does something about it!" "Maybe that weird-looking Absol was a warning after all!"

At the sound of that last whisper, Silva made his way to see a news post about what he seen at the Pewter Museum and saw a blurred photo of those same uniforms! *That Absol is warning everyone about these men! Just why do I feel my heart stir around him though?*

"Sounds like word of our mysterious group is getting around fast," Aaron commented as he looked at the poster. "I wonder who these creeps are and what the heck are they up to?"

"Yeah…same here…" Silva replied distractedly then jumped when he felt someone tapping his shoulder, instinctively grabbing the owner's arm to notice a green-haired man in a Team Rocket uniform with a slightly older, blonde-haired female member behind him. "Who are you? Did Lucius send you?"

"Whoa calm down now!" the man replied in surprise. "Yeah the boss did send us! I'm Proton, I joined up not long after your dad died! And this Domino, my superior and a special agent who once fought him!"

Seeing that they weren't the enemy in disguise, Silva relaxed and let Proton go. "Sorry about that. Reflex."

"That's fine," Domino shrugged. "It can be expected since you did train under Koga for a while. Now then, you guys aren't planning on trekking through Mt. Moon, are you?"

"Yes we are since it's the only direct path to Cerulean City. Why'd you ask? Are those creeps in there or something?"

"Pretty much sums it up. Until they are dealt with, all Trainers must remain he-"

Before she finished, Shadow came out of his Pokeball, growling in defiance. *They're in Mt. Moon? We can't wait here! Who knows what other Pokemon are suffering like I have!*

"I'm sorry but we can't stay," Silva replied calmly. "Shadow here lost his family to these people so we need to get through and possibly we'll run them out. My father did to Team Rocket in the past so who says I can't do the same for these ones."

"But we don't know anything about them!" Proton protested.

"Then we'll have to also quietly get some information regarding their intentions and weaknesses."

Before anyone could ask how, Silva went into the men's room and soon came out with his dark grey ninja gi that seemed to answer their questions. "Like Domino said, I trained under Koga-sensei for a while and one of the things he told me that sometimes a ninja needs to read their opponents in the shadows to ensure a higher chance of victory, just like Trainers in Pokemon battles. I'm going in to watch and listen and hopefully I'll flush them out so it could be safe to pass through the mountain's caverns again."

With that, as well as a quick healing of his Pokemon and restocking of his supplies, Silva put on his mask and entered the mountain's darkness while everyone looked on hopefully to a positive result while Aaron whispered, "Good luck, Silv."

**XXX-XXX**

It wasn't hard for Silva and Peachy to find the group, or trio in this case, in question. For one thing, although they get points for the slick, quick stunt they pulled back in Pewter City, they lose points for being noisy in a place that echoes as they found them in the middle of the caves so they hid behind some boulders to listen in.

"That was smooooooth work back in Pewter boys!" One with ice-blue, tied up hair and dark blue eyes shouted in joy. "Despite not getting anything from the museum, we saw our target to boot!"

"Yeah he's the one alright!" A second with fiery-orange spiky hair and amber eyes shouted with equal excitement. "You saw him un-Grip that Poochyena! He's for sure the one from the legends!"

_*Legends?*_ Silva thought to himself in confusion as he listened on. _*What are they talking about?*_

"Will you idiots shut up already!" the third with bright yellow, shoulder length hair and dark green eyes scolded. "You don't know if any newbie Trainers, let alone the Gym Leaders from either town are coming through! We can't let our operation be revealed by you two blabbermouths or the rep of Team ShadowSoul will be in danger!"

_*Team __ShadowSoul__? Now this __**IS**__ getting interesting!*_

"Now then," the third continued. "We must find as many Clefairy to have Shadow-Gripped so they can provide more distractions over in Unova! Apparently that stupid Team Plasma is getting more active against us so we need to step it up and get those Clefairy for transport!"

"But Flash," the second complained, "Clefairy are so rare despite this is the most common place to find them in all of Kanto! And besides I think we have enough!"

"I agree with Pyro on this!" the first one added before Flash cut him off. "Glace, Pyro we must have at least 20 of them and we are only halfway there! We can't call it quits yet so let's get moving!"

_*Shadow-Grip?*_ Silva thought in shock and a silent gasp. _*So that's what happened to Shadow! It sounds worse than a Pokemon becoming a Shadow Pokemon! I have to stop them! But first I have to free those Clefairy.*_

He noticed that there was a large transport cage filled with a bunch of very frightened Clefairy calling to be let out in his mind so he and Peachy carefully and quietly moved behind the boulders to the door. "It's O.K, I'll let you out!" he whispered quickly and gently as he fiddled with the lock.

"Well what do we have here?" Flash's voice sounded that made him freeze. "Not even three minutes and we already have a meddler trying to stop us!"

"Oh I'll do more than stop you," Silva muttered darkly with a confident smirk as Peachy soon used Iron Tail on the lock, causing it to break and free the Clefairy, who scattered deep into the caves.

"Awwwww!" Pyro shouted in frustration. "All of our hard work! Now you asked for it!"

Silva turned around and they gasped as soon they saw his eyes, which Glace soon commented, "Ooooh we are in trouble now!"

"Hold your grounds and get him!" Flash commanded as he let out a Jolteon. "We may have lost the Clefairy, but we can get this kid instead since he's our target!"

The other two nodded in agreement as they let loose a Flareon and Glaceon. All three soon launched their Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Ice Beam attacks to Silva, who jumped onto the cage before sending out Charcoal, Shadow, and Stinga! Charcoal nailed Glaceon with a Flame Charge, Shadow stunned Jolteon with a Poison Fang, while Stinga beaten Flareon with Slash before Peachy swept all three away with Surf!

Flash growled in frustration as he let out three new Pokemon: all of them being Ariados. The three Long Leg Pokemon launched out a large stream of String Shot that wrapped around Silva, but Stinga was faster in using Cut to free her master and Silva got Charcoal to use Fire Spin. The tornado of flames soon defeated the Ariados and the ShadowSoul members realized they were in over their heads when it came to facing, and trying to capture, this silver-eyed Trainer, even as he removed his mask to show his face.

"W-who the heck are you!" Glace asked in surprise and Silva spoke defiantly as Nina and Zephyr came out to add to the team. "I am Silva Ketchum, son of the late Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum. I don't know your intentions, Team ShadowSoul, but mark my words that I will do everything in my power and my team's power to stop you and free our home from your darkness!"

"You think you have us beat?" Pyro shouted as he pressed a button. "Think again!"

A large explosion sounded from below and a Steelix with glowing red eyes dug out at the signal! It soon saw Silva and attacked with a slam, but he was quicker to jump off the cage with a silent curse said under his breath, allowing it to be destroyed instead. He glanced to his Pokemon and they got the message; they would have to tire it out before Silva could use the same ability he used on Shadow so they got to work! Since Zephyr, Nina and Stinga didn't have many techniques against a Steel-type, they diverted its attention away from Silva with their speed and Shadow used his Intimidate ability to lower its attack power in case Silva didn't jump away in time. When they were ready, Peachy and Charcoal went in with Flame Charge, Flamethrower, and Surf that it was weakened enough for Silva to get on its back.

_*I have to hurry!*_ he thought as his hand started to glow and the Steelix calmed down, even when Silva spoke gently to it.

Soon it was free from the Shadow Grip so it thanked Silva with a Metal Coat and soon sent the ShadowSoul members flying out the cave with a smack of hid tail before returning home. Silva soon sat down in relief, but also still with some confusion as questions started swimming around in his head. What exactly were the goals of Team ShadowSoul, and what did it all have to do with him? Would it have something to with his special abilities? And what are these legends that they mentioned? And also did all of this have connections to his father's death four years ago as well as that Absol with his father's eyes?

_*So many questions and so few answers,*_ he thought with a sigh as he packed away the Metal Coat for later. _*I hope my journey may shed some light on them. In the meantime, I'll let everyone know that its safe now and ask Proton and Domino to pass word to the International Police about Team ShadowSoul.*_

He soon got up and was about to leave when he felt that presence again. He turned around to see that ghostly, brown-eyed Absol standing there smiling. Before Silva had a chance to say anything, it dashed away with a voice echoing through.

"I'm proud of you but remember; this is only the beginning so be strong my son."

He gasped in surprise as tears formed in his eyes! That was his father's voice! Was that Absol a messenger of some sort? Blinking away the tears, he nodded in agreement before he and his Pokemon ran out the other way back to the Pokemon Centre.

Ash had leapt onto a boulder, proud his son got the message and promised to keep guiding him.

**XXX-XXX**

When Silva got out, there was already trouble as he recognized his all-too-familiar bright clothed headache; Cassie Elm. "Oh Arceus…She HAD to come now, didn't she?"

*Yeah she did,* Peachy replied with a sigh.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO THROUGH?" Cassie shouted at Proton with Chikorita, now a Bayleef, lashing around the leaf on his head in the air in frustration. "I NEED TO GET TO MY NEXT BADGE!"

"We're waiting to see if it's safe enough due to a sinister group in the caves and Silva went to take care of the problem!" Proton argued back, his patience running out as Aaron smacked his right palm to his face.

"I don't care if there even a pack of Smeargle in the caves doodling on the walls! I need to get through NOW!"

"And I think you need to chill as well as listen to Proton," Aaron shot back before noticing Silva coming by. "Hey how'd it go?"

Silva said nothing except motioning for Domino to come over for a private talk with deep worry reflecting in his eyes, confusing everyone.

"It seems that things are worse than we thought," he said rather darkly and quietly so only Domino would hear. "The group is known as Team ShadowSoul and they are worse than even Cipher in the past."

"Worse how?" she asked in worry and he looked at her in the eye. "They apparently cause a dark condition on Pokemon called 'Shadow Grip' which makes them far more violent than a Shadow Pokemon and Gripped Pokemon only listen to the commands of ShadowSoul. In fact, the members I battled, Flash, Pyro, and Glace, were collecting the Mount's Clefairy to put them in a Shadow Grip for the Unova Region and they also sent a Gripped Steelix to beat me but a freed it with my powers."

"This is terrible! Should we inform the International Police about this?"

"Yes as well as tell them this; apparently I'm a person of interest to them and they know of some certain legends but they never mentioned what they were since Flash shut his comrades up before they gave out more information. Also I wish for my powers to still be out of their knowledge since I'm still trying to figure things out about all of this."

"I see…well if there's anymore trouble, then let my boss know, O.K?" she finally said with a friendly wink and he smiled to show he understood.

They walked back and Domino mentioned that it was now safe for Trainers to travel through Mt. Moon again as Aaron came up to Silva, seeing a dark look on his best friend's face. "What happened in there?"

"I'll tell you in the Centre," Silva replied with a tired sigh as both boys walked passed a very peeved Cassie, not giving a care if she was there or not, and entered the Centre for the night.

The sun set behind Mt. Moon, giving an dark shadow as if it was an omen of things to come.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**I bet you guys are still confused on the whole "Shadow Grip" thing so I'll put it to you simply: It's like the Shadow Pokemon thing but 10x worse and Gripped Pokemon are like machines that follow a single master so if that person says "attack innocent Trainers", it will do so.**

**And Silva's second outfit is inspired by Koga's and Janine's, minus the scarf for now.**

**Plus we finally meet the team behind it all! Team ShadowSoul!**

**I know they don't seem that bad but think of Flash, Pyro, and Glace as the Jessie, James, and Meowth of the Team since the others are going to be worse! (Plus the name is part of some foreshadowing of a future saga so pay attention to that!)**

**Allow me to give you guys some brief info on these three brothers (yes they are brothers which should have been obvious of the first Pokemon they used!)**

**Flash is easily known as the oldest and the leader with his Jolteon. He takes no nonsense while on a job and will do anything to get it done!**

**Pyro is the excitable middle man with his Flareon. He likes having fun on the jobs and gets along better with Glace than Flash.**

**Glace is the calmer youngest of the trio with his Glaceon. As much as he does his job, he actually prefers to take it easy, unless Flash says otherwise.**

**I also introduce my favourite Rocket Admin out of HG/SS and that is Proton! (I thought he was cute O.K?) As well as re-introduce Domino/009/The Black Tulip from the "Mewtwo Returns" movie as his mentor.**

**As well as we get to see some action in this at last! I think my battle skills are getting better! Plus not much Cassie in this one but hey, she can't be in all of them!**

**Enjoy, leave comments and if I missed anything, let me know!**

**Pokemon are © Nintendo/Game Freak/4Kids/The Pokemon Company**

**Anything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


	7. Agent, Princess, and Tomboyish Mermaid

Chapter 6-The Agent, The Princess, and The Tomboyish Mermaid

Next morning just after dawn, after the eventful discovery of Team ShadowSoul the day before, Silva, Peachy, and Aaron have made it through Mt. Moon without incident and without waking Cassie either so they wouldn't have to deal with her and her attitude while the mood was still good. Silva felt exceptionally excited because he was going to officially challenge his mother Misty as a Trainer after the Cascade Badge, and not a trainee learning the ropes. They also took the time to catch another Pokemon each, Silva; a Clefairy that he named Star since she had an unusual star mark on her tail and Aaron; a Geodude, that were sent to the PC for later.

Soon they reached the outskirts and they saw an unusual female Trainer with aqua hair and blue eyes behind her dark blue glasses, wearing a rainbow top under an aqua vest, khaki shorts and bright coloured sneakers looking like she was waiting for them causing all of them to think, _*Who is she and is she waiting for us?*_

"Good morning boys and little cutie!" she greeted them with a smile. "I had a feeling you'd be here today, though not this early, ha-ha!"

Silva gave a bit of a suspicious glare until she continued while holding up an IP badge. "Now before you guys think I'm spying for those ShadowSoul creeps, I'm not. I'm a Special Agent for the International Police that goes by the codename of Light Trainer and I want to hear what happened at Mt. Moon yesterday at approximately 6:00pm when ShadowSoul was discovered. I understand one of you boys flushed them out of the mountain?"

"That's right ma'am," Silva replied. "My name is Silva Ketchum and I was the one who battled them with Peachy and my other Pokemon by my side."

Her eyes lit up in surprise at this. "Silva Ketchum? The son of Misty Clearwater-Ketchum and the late Ash Ketchum as well as the best student of Koga of the Elite Four? Now this is interesting," she commented before glancing at Aaron. "And you are?"

"My name is Aaron Oak. Yes I'm related to Samuel Oak and Gary Oak. I actually stayed behind at the Pokemon Centre so I never had any hand in the battle that happened."

"O.K I getcha so please continue and try not to leave all that many details out. Mostly because my Superiors are veeeeerrrry picky about detailed reports, especially that stupid Looker which makes it hard for people to believe I work with him. So before we go WAAAAAY off topic, what happened?"

_*I think I'll take her over Looker when it comes to telling things to the IP!*_ Silva thought in surprise before giving every last detail of the previous day's events, excluding any mention of his powers but she wasn't fooled.

"Are you sure it was only for your eyes? I heard rumours of some special powers you might have, especially from Looker."

"Erk!" Silva said then stammered, "W-well that's true but could you not mention it to your superiors, please? I'm still trying to figure them out myself."

"Sure thing! I mean learning about Flash, Pyro, and Glace is great so in return, I'll keep the secret of your powers safe! Scout's honour!"

Both boys were surprised that this cheerful young woman was willing to keep such a secret! In fact they even accepted her as a friend just as a female Lucario with a light blue/black yin-yang pendant around her neck and a side bag came running up.

"Light Trainer, HQ is calling for us," she spoke through her aura power, surprising Aaron but not Silva. "There's some word of ShadowSoul in Celadon City and we are needed there to investigate immediately."

"Oh sweet Arceus that does sound important Kleo! I'll be right there!"

"Hey how did-?" Aaron started asking and she replied. "Kleo had been my partner for a long time, so long that her aura power enables her to speak like a human! It happens to a lot of experienced Lucario. Anyhoo, I need to get going to Celadon so if you need anything and are there, let me know! Bye guys and good luck in your travels!"

She soon ran off and Aaron looked at Silva with an un-amused look on his face. "You knew about that talking Lucario thing, didn't you Silv?"

Silva only shrugged. "I kind of had a feeling since my dad told me the story of the Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron, and his Lucario who can talk."

Aaron said nothing more as the three of them continued into Cerulean.

**XXX-XXX**

Since Cerulean City was Silva's hometown, it didn't take the boys long to find the Gym, which also doubled as his home. Silva was about to open the door when a car horn sounded to cat their attention. A large maroon limousine pulled up and out from the back seat stepped a young girl about their age with long light green hair with a special blue floral hairclip in it and brown eyes that had a pair of unusual markings below them, one a white graceful line under her right and one a black jagged line under her left, wearing an elegant pale yellow dress with blue floral designs on the skirt and carrying a white side-bag. A Zorua hopped out beside her but this one was a shiny one with a slight brown shade to her black fur, light blue markings and red eyes. This was Silva's childhood friend Hikari Harmonia, daughter of N, princess of Team Plasma, and her friend Midnight.

"Hello Silva, Peachy, and Aaron," she greeted them in a soft, friendly voice. "It's been a while."

"Hikari!" Silva replied in surprise, his eyes shining with joy. "This is a pleasant surprise! What brings you here to Kanto? I thought you'd be halfway across Unova by now."

"I heard about the Mt. Moon incident from my father so I decided to stop by and see how you are doing. Don't worry about the dress though, I have proper travelling clothes in the trunk of the car."

"Well I'm doing O.K but something still bugs me; have you heard any legends about me and my powers?"

"I'm afraid not, but if I do I'll let you know."

"Thanks Hikari," he replied before turning to Midnight. "And how are you doing, girl?"

*I'm doing great Silva!* Midnight's cheery voice perked up as she spoke. *We also came by to see your match against your mom!*

"That's great!" he replied as he opened the door…only to get glomped by his suddenly frightened Aunt Violet that caused his goggles to slip onto his eyes. "Oh Silva! I'm so glad you're here! DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!"

By "her" she was referring to his mother, Misty, who was looking heavily peeved off and was armed with her hammer, which Silva gave a sigh to. _*Oh merciful Arceus…this is NOT how I wanted to start off my big day.*_

He managed to get out of his aunt's grip, fix his goggles, and walked towards his mother, grabbing her hammer out of her hands. "Hello, I'm here for the badge, and what the heck happened that you have to blow your top this time mom? Did Aunt Violet forget to wash your favourite mermaid costume again?"

Misty blinked in surprise since Silva figured it out so quickly, silently cursing Koga (who ended up sneezing twice at this in Fuchsia City) for improving his insight. "Yes that's what happened."

"Then wash it with the next load. It's not the end of the world."

She was about to argue, but thought otherwise with the look he gave her. She sighed and apologized to Violet before letting the three Trainers through to the main area of the Gym where the boys would have their battle. The main area had a pool with floating platforms on it, of which when there weren't any Gym battles, it would rise up to be an aquarium-like stage for the water shows that the Sensational Sisters were famous for.

Daisy came in wearing a referee's uniform and holding a red flag and a blue flag in her hands. "So who's going to be first?"

"I will," Silva replied with calm determination but then turned towards the change rooms. "But first I wish to change into my swimsuit, just in case I take an unexpected swim in the middle of the battle."

A few minutes later finds Silva in a pair of dark blue swim trunks that had special loops for his Pokeballs on one side of the pool ready to fight for the badge with Peachy next to him, and his friends were in the stands to cheer him on before Aaron's turn…as well as a few fangirls of Silva from when he acted with his aunts and mom that snuck in somehow much to everyone's dismay.

_*Oh Arceus who let them in?* _he thought after hearing them scream when he was getting ready to send out his first Pokemon to go after his mom's Staryu. *Oh well I'll ignore them for now and see how Zephyr can handle his first Gym fight.*

He let out the bird who landed on one of the mats in determination and Daisy signalled to start the match. Staryu was about to jump into the water but Zephyr was faster with a Quick Attack and then a Wing Attack. The star Pokemon soon let out a Water Pulse but Zephyr flew high to evade it before getting hit with Swift since it was a move that never misses. He shook off the attack and a signal in his mind told him to use Wing Attack and lastly U-Turn, which he did and Staryu was defeated before he retreated back into his Pokeball due to U-Turn's secondary effect.

"That's pretty good Silva!" Musty said with enthusiasm before letting out Starmie, Staryu's evolved form. _*He'll probably use Peachy at this point since she's an Electric-type.*_

_*Mom's probably thinking I'll use Peachy,* _Silva thought with a smirk. _*Little does she know I'll be using a different Pokemon since Starmie is as much a Psychic-type as it is a Water-type.*_

Misty was surprised that Silva actually reached for another Pokeball and let out Shadow, who landed nimbly on another mat and used Intimidate to weaken Starmie's Attack power. She had Starmie start off with a Water Pulse but he dodged it and used Crunch which had a lucky effect to weaken its Defences. Silva soon had him bite down on it with the Poison Fang technique that awakened in him with their bond and it managed to poison the Star-Shape Pokemon before it nailed him with another Water Pulse! Suddenly came the familiar sound of a weakened Starmie so Misty tried getting it to use Recover, but Shadow was quicker in using Taunt, a move that prevents stat moves from being used, so she tried to buy time with a Super Potion instead and got it to use Swift.

"I see you have improved Silva," Misty said as Shadow got in another Crunch attack and her son's eyes shone with pride.

"And it's time to finish it," he replied before getting Shadow to do one last Crunch, and that combined with the poison defeated Starmie.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" Daisy said as the fan girls started screaming in joy that their favourite Trainer won. "The winner and owner of another Cascade Badge is Silva Ketchum!"

But before he could get the badge, the girls went crazy and tried to get closer, only to have him dive underwater and his mother scaring them away with her hammer.

_*Thanks mom,*_ he thought before surfacing and getting out of the pool.

**XXX-XXX**

A little while later, after Aaron had an easy victory himself and Silva changed back to his Trainer clothes, they all were in the kitchen having lunch before the boys make tracks to Vermillion City when Hikari handed them each a gift box.

"I wanted to give you both something to keep in touch since I'll be soon leaving to return to Unova," she said as both boys opened them up to a X-Transceiver for each of them. "I bought these before I left and my number is already programmed within, in case you both need anything."

"Thanks Hikari!" Silva replied in surprise. "I'm sure this will come in handy!"

"I agree!" Aaron replied. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Of course!" she said and then asked, "Before I leave, is there anything you need while I'm in Unova?"

"Come to think of it," Silva started as he adjusted his X-Transceiver, "back in Mt. Moon, those ShadowSoul members mentioned something about legends that made me a person-of-interest to them. Could you see if there's anything in the museums or libraries of Unova that could shine some light on that?"

"Hmmm…Well I'm sure I might find something in Nacrene City since the Gym is also both a library and a museum, plus there's that new library that opened in Opelucid City as well so if I do find something, I'll contact you."

"Shouldn't we also tell the IP about this as well?" Aaron said and Silva just shook his head. "Let's keep this between us until I can grasp this better."

*That's true since your powers just seem to be starting up bit by bit,* Peachy replied and he ruffled her fur a bit.

They soon finished lunch, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways, not knowing that Ash was nearby until he dashed off when he sighted a particular sight flying in the sky.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Now here's the final update for today!**

**Here Silva not only gets his second badge, but also meets up with a new friend and an old friend!**

**First up allow me to introduce my Pokemon Trainer version of L.T! She came up in an RP a while ago and I wanted to use her again with her role as an IP Agent. (And yes she doesn't like Looker.) Kleo comes from the first Lucario I ever trained on Platinum and surprisingly enough I was lucky to hatch a female!**

**Also the other friend is none other than Hikari Harmonia; N's daughter and Silva's crush! She's calm, smart, and friendly, but is well respected as the "Princess" of Team Plasma. (Makes sense since her dad's the King.) Her mom sadly died in childbirth but the two who raised N, Anthea and Concordia, helped him raise her so she has two motherly figures in her life. (Before you ask, yes her mother was the female trainer in Black and White.) She's doing her starting journey in Unova and those markings below her eyes are another hint so pay attention!**

**Her known Pokemon right now is Midnight the Shiny Zorua, a spunky female Zorua who cares for her mistress and her friends as well as gets along great with Peachy.**

**And if anyone thought I threw them a curve ball by not letting Peachy battle then you get a cookie! I wanted to let Shadow get some action since Starmie is a Water/Psychic type after all.**

**And I decided to lighten up on all the serious stuff and add a bit of anime humor before things got too dark. Plus if anyone had noticed, I'm keeping the Gym leaders with their Pokemon from the games!**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Pokemon are © Nintendo/Game Freak/4Kids/The Pokemon Company**

**Anything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


	8. Sea-born Shockers!

Chapter 7-Sea-born Shockers!

Silva, Aaron, and Peachy soon made it out of the underground tunnel that connected the routes between Cerulean, Saffron, and Vermillion while going under Saffron City. Apparently there was a ruckus of some sort in the city between the routes and as such the gates were closed until further notice. It didn't seem to make much of a difference to the boys since they decided to take the Rods that Daisy gave them and fish around for more Pokemon. Silva caught a female Magikarp while Aaron got lucky enough to hook a Poliwag, despite the fact that both of the Rods were Old Rods.

Silva managed to catch a Poliwag himself when they heard a familiar voice. "I FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH YOU TWO!"

_*Greeeeeaat,* _both boys and Peachy grumbled as they saw Cassie, out of breath and looking for a challenge.

"I can't believe it took me this long to find you guys! The stupid guard wouldn't let me through-"

"-because of the commotion in Saffron, we know." Silva finished for her. "We were stopped by him as well so we decided to catch more Pokemon before heading to Vermilion Gym for the Thunder Badge."

"But it looks like you're fishing," she deadpanned and Aaron explained as Silva smacked his face with the palm of his hand in frustration.

"Pokemon aren't only found in grass or caves. Some are deep underwater so there are three ways of finding them; fishing, surfing, and diving for them. Didn't Professor Elm teach you anything or did you fall asleep to his lessons again?"

"H-How did you know?!" she asked, clearly embarrassed and he sighed. "Your dad tells my dad everything and often enough I'm also in the same room when he has the speakerphone on. Geez I can't seem to tell if you're reckless or just plain thick-headed some days."

_*Ooooh burn,*_ Silva thought with a smirk as she soon yelled, "FINE THEN I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THOSE WORDS AARON OAK!"

Silva rolled his eyes at this and decided to let Aaron have his fun while he and Peachy decided to see if he could find any other Pokemon and got lucky with a female Meowth that he named Sassy, mentally noting to take her out to train sometime when they reached Vermilion.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice sounded that roused him out of his thoughts to see a young girl with silver-grey hair that was decorated with a blue flower, light silver-grey eyes that wasn't as pure as his own straight silver eyes, wearing a blue mini skirt, with black tights that goes to her knees, a turquoise T-shirt under a red zipper sweater, blue and white shoes with black socks and a shiny Eevee with a similar blue flower decorating her head fur by her side. "Is there a battle going on? I heard all of the yelling."

"Oh yes there is. A certain rival is battling my friend…" he started until Cassie yelled in frustration, "…and badly lost. I think I might need some help because, no doubt, there's going to be trouble."

"YOU STUPID TURTLE!" Cassie soon screamed and that got him, the girl, and their Pokemon to bolt back to the pond and they saw the Squirtle that Professor Oak gave her is now a Wartortle and was cowering in his shell from her wrath. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE?!"

"Hey enough already Cassie!" Aaron snapped while Melody tried to comfort the poor Water-type. "Mel's got a type advantage over him! And I'm not surprised that he didn't listen to you until you yelled since that's not the way to treat him! I think dad shouldn't have give you a Pokemon at all with that attitude!"

Silva gave a glare in agreement as the girl was surprised at the turn of events when she ran over to help Melody. "Poor Wartortle…you never got the right Trainer didn't you?"

"Hey back off! He's not your Pokemon!" Cassie snapped at her until Silva grabbed her wrist. "Let me go, Silva!"

"No," he said with a clip of ice in his voice that reflected the cold look in his eyes, making her flinch and settle down. It was clear that he to hated to see Wartortle suffer since Trainers like Cassie, even worse than her, gave his dad trouble when he was alive.

His eyes and tone softened when he turned to the girl. "I never got your name."

"Oh sorry!" she replied as she stood up after the Turtle Pokemon was calm enough. "My name is Hope and I'm a Pokemon Breeder. I was raising my Pokemon in the grass when I heard all of the noise."

"Well then can I help with a battle?" he asked as he let his rival go and Hope nodded.

They took up positions and soon Hope let out her first Pokemon: a Lv. 24 Petilil named Lily. Silva decided to use Stinga (who's now Lv. 28) and got her to use Twin Needle as an opening move. Despite it being a super effective move, Lily had stronger defenses, but she lacked any move against a Bug/Poison type as she used Leech Seed, then Mega Drain that didn't do much and healed only a little bit of her wounds as a Bug Buzz made her faint. Hope was determined as she gave words of encouragement to Lily and then she let out her Lv. 23 Ponyta named Pixie and defeated Stinga with Flame Charge.

"Well done," he said to his loyal Beedrill and nodded to Peachy (Who was Lv. 30) who went in and used Thunderbolt, that got lucky in paralyzing Pixie.

Hope tried to use a Paralyze Heal then used Sunny Day, but Peachy was faster and used a critically-charged Surf, despite the sun, and defeated Pixie. Hope was surprised at the fact a Pikachu knew that water move but shook it off as she let out her Lv. 23 male Luxio named Darkstorm. Silva called back Peachy and sent out Charcoal (Lv. 26) who used a Flame Charge that was powered up by the Sunny Day attack. Darkstorm retaliated with a Spark attack that was critical hit but it wasn't enough as Charcoal finished with a Flamethrower attack that made the Electric type faint.

"How are your Pokemon using such unusual attacks?" Hope asked as she let out her Lv. 24 male Shuppet named Halloween, who was eager for battle.

"Like let's say my Pokemon and I have a strong, special bond," Silva replied as he switched out for Shadow (Lv. 29) and he used Intimidate.

Hope tried to get Halloween to use Will-o-Whisp to leave Shadow with a burn, but the Mightyena was faster in dodging it and using Crunch. The Ghost-type soon used Thunderbolt, that paralyzed his foe, but Silva was smart to give him a Cheri Berry so he easily ate it and was free to use another Crunch that defeated the Puppet Pokemon. Hope soon let out a Lv. 24 female Mawile named Steeleina and defeated Shadow with a critical Vice Grip, but the sun was still shining so Silva sent Charcoal back out who used Flamethrower to weaken the Steel-type before the sun finally faded. His opponent had a Sitrus Berry that healed most of the damage and then she used Bite that caused Charcoal to flinch long enough for another Vice Grip to finish him.

Silva soon got more excited as he let out Nina and her Double Kick finished off the Steel type before Hope let out her last Pokemon, the Lv. 26 Shiny Eevee named Candy. Candy used Dig to go underground so Nina held her ground and jumped up in time as the Eevee sprung up from below and used Quick Attack that unfortunately made her poisoned due to Poison Point. Nina soon went in with Venoshock, that was doubled by the poison already there and finished the battle with a Double Kick.

"That was incredible!" Hope said in amazement as she healed her Pokemon. "You even knew about support abilities for certain attacks!"

"I'm surprised you managed to beat three of my Pokemon," Silva replied with a laugh. "Most would get lucky enough to beat only one of them! I wish you luck on your journey Hope!"

"As to you!" she said before she and Candy, now healed from a Super Potion, left for the Underground Path.

Suddenly they heard a light clapping and they all saw a young female trainer with piercing emerald eyes and long magenta hair, in a slightly familiar style with the end that seemed to be dipped in lavender, in a fancy pale green dress that was decorated with a Gradacia Flower pattern and a matching hair ribbon on the back of her hair with a light green parasol shielding her from the sun, a small, pale green purse hanging off of her elbow, and a female Glameow by her side.

"My goodness Silva Ketchum," she said in a slightly familiar tone of amusement, "when I heard you were beginning to show some promise for the League, I never thought it would be like this!"

"Tiffany!" Silva exclaimed in surprise as she walked over. "It's been so long! I haven't seen you since I visited your father's family manor when I was returning home from my training in Fuchsia! I see you're doing well!"

"A lot better than that poor little Wartortle!" she soon said as she looked at Cassie with a scolding tone. "I'll tell you what; to save you the frustration and that poor thing the grief I'll trade Pokemon with you. I have this Golbat that is too rough for my tastes so if you want it I'll trade for your Wartortle."

"Deal!" she quickly said as Wartortle was placed back into his Poke Ball, both Pokemon were swapped and she left for Vermillion, earning sighs of relief from both boys and Peachy.

"Now that is dealt with," Tiffany soon said in satisfaction, "Who's your friend Silva?"

"This is Prof. Oak's son Aaron," he replied as Aaron waved. "He's my best friend. Aaron this is Tiffany, she's Jessie's and James' daughter as well as the sister of Tyrone, the famous Pokemon Ranger. And the Glameow at her side is Meowth's daughter who inherited his ability to speak like a human!"

"Charmed to meet you!" Glameow purred with her springy tail waving in contentment.

"Same here to both of you!" he replied with a laugh.

"So are you both going for the Thunder Badge?" Tiffany continued. "I'm afraid the Gym's closed for renovations."

Both boys looked disappointed until they saw a glint in her eye. "Don't worry though; I got the solution right here!"

She reached into her purse and pulled out three ship's passes. "These lil' tickets will get you on the S.S. Anne where the new Gym Leader is accepting challenges until the renovations are done."

"Wait…new Gym Leader?" Silva asked in confusion. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Because Sgt. Joltson just started this week. He's Lt. Surge's nephew and took over after Surge retired to an unexpected health issue. It turns out he had an old war wound that got infected recently and is often making him quite ill on occasion so he called up his nephew from Sunyshore City asking for him to take over. Or so I heard."

Silva shook his head with a laugh. "As always you're on top of the latest true rumours! Let's go and see this Sgt. Joltson and get the Thunder Badge."

**XXX-XXX**

They soon entered Vermilion City, a bustling port town that was even busier since they seemed to be preparing for a festival. All the preparations, though, had caused Silva to stop in his tracks in front of a clothing store, with memories of that day surfacing again as a shadow fell over his face.

"Silva?" Aaron asked. "What's wrong?"

"This spot…is where I lost him…and it was…around this time…when it happened…"

At first Aaron and Tiffany were confused but when they saw the tears in his eyes they knew one thing; this is the spot where Ash was struck by that blade 4 years ago. Silva soon felt some sobs come up and they soon comforted him as they continued to the Pokemon Centre, where the Nurse Joy there caught on right away what was wrong.

Tiffany and Glameow brought him to a table and asked for a drink of water to help him calm down while Aaron took all of their Pokemon to be healed at the desk. "It's been 4 years…I'm not all that surprised if it's effecting him again here."

"Neither am I," Nurse Joy said. "It effected everyone that day and there is still no full answers, only partial ones with this Team ShadowSoul making a name in the media."

"Heh, word about what happened in Mt. Moon is getting around," Aaron remarked half-heartedly as he saw his friend was beginning to calm but still had a heavy heart of his own. "Something tells me we're making a stop to Lavender Town on the way to the next badge on our journey."

"That's where he's buried, isn't it?" Joy asked and Aaron nodded because everyone knows Lavender Town is usually a place where Pokemon are laid to rest in Kanto and Johto so it was natural that Ash was also laid to rest there, for he was the Pokemon Master and a native to Kanto.

"No surprise there," another sympathetic voice added in and they all soon saw a young forest-green eyed adult male in an army uniform with short yellow hair that had a slight ponytail in the back, a couple of small cowlicks in the front and 2 Pokemon on his shoulders; a Minun on his left and a Plusle on his right. He was also wearing a Thunder Badge on his chest like a medal.

"Are you Sgt. Joltson?" Silva asked when he calmed and the newcomer nodded. "Sure am, and you must be Silva. My uncle told me a lot about your dad so I've grown to respect him. Sorry for overhearing you all but I couldn't help it when I saw you look so down as I came here to heal Raichu and I figured you had a nasty flashback of that day."

Silva nodded as a tear suddenly slipped so he wiped it away and Joltson seemed to understand as he suddenly placed his hands on his shoulders as he knelt down to eye-level. "It's O.K for you to cry Silva. I know how it feels since I lost my old man when he went on a Pokemon Ranger mission a long time ago. He was killed in a rockslide saving some Pokemon and the shock of his death still effects me today on occasion."

And cry he did as he gripped onto this new and kind Gym Leader as Lt. Surge entered in and stopped at the scene in silence. Joltson saw his uncle but gave a slight smile as Plusle and Minun also comforted the young Trainer.

After a few minutes, Silva soon calmed down. "T-thanks…I needed that…"

"My pleasure. Let's have our battle on the ship in his honour."

He nodded in agreement and Surge smiled.

**XXX-XXX**

A few minutes later found the group on the S.S. Anne where a makeshift arena was on the outer deck, ready for the next Gym challenge. Also, despite being retired, Surge was the ref for the Silva vs. Joltson match.

"Alright listen up! This match puts my nephew and the new Vermillion Gym Leader, Sgt. Joltson, against the son of our late greatest Pokemon Master who is also a Trainer of great promise from Cerulean City, Silva Ketchum! It will be a 1 on 1 match so pick wisely!"

Silva looked throughout all of his Pokemon and decided, in his dad's memory, to use Peachy. "You ready girl?"

*Yep! It'll be like when my dad went against Surge's Raichu!*

He nodded and soon took his place on the arena. Peachy soon went forward as she faced a Raichu that seemed quite slim for his kind.

"Just to let you know," Joltson soon said before the match began. "I learned from my uncle and waited until Raichu learned certain moves before evolving so it won't be completely like your dad's matches against Uncle Surge."

"That explains the trim look to him!" Silva smirked as his eyes soon shone in determination.

*Good luck to you Raichu,* he heard Peachy said and Raichu nodded. *Same to you, cutie!*

She giggled before getting into a battle stance and soon Lt. Surge gave the signal to start the battle.

"Raichu Quick Attack!" Joltson commanded but Peachy's speed was far faster as she dodged it with ease.

"Iron Tail Peachy!" Silva commanded and she smacked the other Mouse Pokemon with her hardened tail, increasing her attack out of luck!

She did get slightly paralyzed but she had a Cheri Berry on her so she ate it to take care of the problem and dodge before Raichu tried to Slam her. Joltson was indeed impressed as he got Raichu to use another Quick Attack which did hit her, but he got affected by her Static instead and even this Mouse didn't come prepared with a Cheri Berry.

Silva nodded to Peachy and she used Agility to speed up and get her opponent a little dizzy. "Round and round she goes, where she stops, only I know!~"

Joltson couldn't help but smirk at that when he used a Super Potion on his Pokemon, but it soon faded when he noticed she was glowing blue and even he knew what that meant! "Oh snap! Get to the higher decks everyone!"

"Smart move," Silva called when he jumped up as a large Surf-induced wave swept across the deck and weakened Raichu even more, but not quite defeating him as she also went into the water.

"Raichu if you can hear me, try to use Thunder!" Joltson soon shouted and Raichu did try to strike her, only to have her dodge it by jumping back up on deck.

"Peachy, finish him off!" Silva finally said and she used one last Iron Tail to knock him out and not get paralyzed this time.

"Raichu sure ain't able to continue!" Surge shouted as he raised a blue flag. "The winner is Silva Ketchum!"

Everyone cheered as Joltson returned Raichu to his Pokeball and went over to the victors. "I must say Silva, you and Peachy here were quite the tough opponents! I won't go prying into your secrets but I will bestow on you the Thunder Badge for your victory."

He soon took out a case that held the badge and Silva soon accepted it and put it into his own Badge Case. "Thank you Joltson. You were also a good opponent, even though your new at being a Gym Leader, and coming from the son of one, I can tell you can handle the job just fine."

He soon laughed. "That's true! Now I need to get back to the Pokemon Centre to heal up Raichu so your friend can have a go at me! Good luck!"

With that he left and Tiffany soon came over. "Well that sure got the heart pumping! Where are you boys thinking of going to next?"

"Well after Aaron gets his Thunder Badge, I was thinking of going for the Rainbow Badge in Celadon City."

"Well you guys are best taking a detour through the Rock Tunnel and then Lavender Town through the tunnel nearby because I just got word that there's a bunch of rowdy trainers along the coast to Fuchsia and of course there's the trouble in Saffron."

"Good idea…I can take the time to see dad then. It's been a few years since I visited his grave."

"Also don't forget there might be ShadowSoul members in Celadon City from what that Light Trainer woman said," Aaron added in. "You can probably help there too!"

At that Silva's eyes went cold in agreement. He would like to help rid Celadon of ShadowSoul and try to get some answers as Joltson came back for Aaron's match.

And what would happen from there? Only time would tell as a cold wind blew across the city.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K Here's another chapter for you!**

**Here I'd like to introduce Hope who is the winner character from my icon contest a while back on DA and she is owned by none other than my good friend VaporeonxGlaceon on DA!**

**Here Aaron and Silva had to deal with Cassie (again) and Silva shows his skills against hope before being re-united with Tiffany, Jessie's and James' daughter!**

**Here's a bit of a blurb about her:**

**Tiffany is a good gossip and a natural social butterfly. She absolutely HATES Jessie-belle with a passion since that witch never gave up on getting her father to marry her. Her older brother, Tyrone, is a Pokemon Ranger currently working in the Fiorre region but she still gets plenty of letters and gifts from him! Not as easily spoiled as she seems, she loves to help others!**

**Her partner, Glameow, is Meowth's daughter and knows Pay Day from him after the crazy cat finally learned it!**

**Anywhoo, while they went to Vermilion to battle Sgt. Joltson, Surge's nephew and the replacement gym leader, poor Silva wound up with a rare emotional breakdown since it was in that very city where Ash was attacked. Joltson proved to be a good guy and helped him recover before battling his Raichu against Peachy on the ship since the Gym was being renovated, who won her master a new badge!**

**Next up: Cerulean problems and meeting up with a certain pair of agents again!**

**Enjoy!**

**Pokemon is © Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company**  
><strong>Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	9. Ghostly Disturbances to Sweet Help!

Chapter 8-Ghostly Disturbances to Sweet-Smelling Help!

Silva and Aaron decided it was best to take the Rock Tunnel off of Route 10 to Lavender Town since the gatehouses leading to Saffron were still closed, and the best part to them was that Tiffany and her Glameow decided to tag along! The three of them battled many Trainers along the way, allowing some of their newer Pokémon to evolve or learn moves before having evolution stones used on them from the training. The boys also learned that Tiffany also used a Seviper, a Tropius, a Zangoose (that she trained to get along with Seviper to the boys' relief), and a Lumineon, in addition to Glameow and Wartortle.

"Most of these I got through trades with other Trainers," she explained when Aaron asked. "But the only two that I kept are Glameow and Seviper since they came from Eggs Mother and Father gave me. The others are from horrible Trainers like that retched Cassie and needed someone with a gentle heart to help them get stronger."

"And because of that the Pokémon you saved through the trades listen to you despite not having enough badges," Silva added, very impressed with his higher-classed friend.

They entered the Pokémon Centre outside the Rock Tunnel…only to be met with a good wave of a vanilla/Oran berry kind of smell, causing Silva to chuckle.

"Oh I forgot this Joy's incense-loving habit," he said with a smirk as he noted the burning incense behind the counter…make that about 12 sticks of it beside a radio that was currently playing Pokémon March. "Either it's in overdrive or someone came in here with a Skuntank again."

"Yes on the Skuntank part…" the usually-cheerful nurse said in annoyance. "I wish some of those Youngsters would listen when a Trainer with one asks not to annoy it!"

He chuckled nervously, remembering his father warned him the stink from those Skunk Pokemon is so bad, many humans and Pokémon faint instantly sometimes. Of course when annoyed they only give off a weaker dose as a warning, causing the responsible party to run and it takes a while before it wore off.

"Hey Silv," Aaron whispered after they handed over their Pokémon, "Is this the unique quirk of the Nurse Joy here?"

"Yeah she likes to burn incense unless there's a bad stink then they become a natural air freshener."

"I forgot you know of most of the Nurse Joys' quirks Silva!" Tiffany said. "What are the others? I remember you saying the Viridian City one likes wearing lip gloss or something last time you visited me?"

"Yeah she wears cherry-scented lip gloss," he replied as they waited. "The one in Pewter has a slight weakness for rock candy lollipops, the one in Cerulean likes listening to old Ecrutek music, the one in Vermillion likes to work out at the Gym with the other trainers to keep in shape on her off time since she's actually more the tomboy of the area but she keeps it hidden, the one in Celadon likes adding some rare flowers to the Centre to brighten it up, the one in Lavender likes reading mystery stories and the one in Fuchsia is a direct descendant of another branch of the Fuchsia ninja clans off of her father's side so she is allies with Koga-sensei when called for, but usually she likes eating sushi and sweet bean buns."

Aaron's head was spinning while Tiffany was very impressed as Nurse Joy and her Chanseys came back with their trays of Pokéballs. Silva decided to let Sassy and Shadow out for some fresh air, since despite them being canine and feline, the Persian and Mightyena are very good friends. They sat down and started a conversation with Peachy as he looked through his supplies and decided to stock up on more Potions, Great Balls (selling the old Pokéballs), and stat healing medicines since he knew the next Gym in Celadon City would be causing such problems.

But the thought of Celadon got him thinking about a certain IP Agent and her Lucario and how they are currently in Celadon dealing with Team ShadowSoul as he put his newly-bought supplies into his bag. _*I hope they are alright… but what could be happening over there? I think I'll call mom and see if she can get into contact with Erika since they are both Gym Leaders…I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this…*_

Suddenly the radio cut out and a strange broadcast came on!

"Attention Kanto Region!" a voice said with an evil laugh. "Enjoy the peace while you can! For soon you'll feel the might of Team ShadowSoul! I repeat-"

But Silva couldn't bear to hear anymore as he grabbed his bag and dashed outside towards the Rock Tunnel with his Pokémon, Aaron, Glameow and Tiffany on his heels. His eyes were blazing with anger as they navigated through the Tunnel with Aaron's Pikachu using Flash to light the way. The Trainers as well as, surprisingly, the wild Pokémon seemed to keep out of his way as they saw he was a man on a mission, prompting Aaron and Tiffany to make a mental note to come back for extra training later before the Gym. (Plus the added fact that the wild Pokémon were unnerved by something they sensed.)

Because of all that, it took them next to no time reaching the area just outside Lavender Town where a crowd of Trainers were stopped by men in black and bright violet-trimmed uniforms with what seemed to be a beast-shaped logo on the front in the form of the letter "S" and a ghost-like shape on their hats unlike the trio from Mt. Moon; ShadowSoul Grunts, but of a certain type.

Silva glared and gritted his teeth at the look of his enemy, who then noticed him and one member ran off into the Radio Tower. When he returned, he brought another dark violet-haired ShadowSoul member, but this one was obviously their leader. His uniform had light grey stripes on the sides and his Ghost-shaped symbol was on his shirt behind the ShadowSoul logo. His piercing navy eyes glimmered with the sneer on his face as he went over closer to Silva with a Gastly by his side.

"Well lookie here boys…" he spoke with a boastful air in his voice, matching the one on the recent Radio broadcast. "Isn't our silver-eyed friend who stopped those three bozos in Mt. Moon! I had no idea he'd be close by!"

The others smirked and some snickered at this as Silva held his ground while Shadow, Sassy, and Peachy backed him up with similar glares as he asked him in a firm tone, "Who are you?"

The leader of the group gave a wider sneer. "The name's Reaper, the Ghost General of Team ShadowSoul, making me one of the 18 Elemental Generals in our fun little group! You've been under our radar for the last few years, Silva Ketchum, and I'm so glad to finally meet you at last!"

Shadow growled at his tone but Silva said nothing since he knows his Mightyena wouldn't attack without him saying so. "How am I of interest to you? Is it about some legends you guys know and I don't?"

For once Reaper looked surprised. "How'd the heck did you know about that?"

"Pyro and Glace mentioned something general about them as I was doing some recon before confronting them and Flash back in the mountain," Silva replied with a casual shrug. "They didn't say what the legends were though so you're still safe on that point."

Even though he looked slightly relieved, Reaper wasn't satisfied as he took a Pokéball from his belt and tossed it into the air. It opened and let out a Dusknoir, it's glare caused all but Silva to become unnerved. Shadow, Sasha, and Peachy held their ground since it looked like Reaper wanted to battle.

"Well either way," he said with his smirk returning, "even if those morons said nothing at all you still would go sniffing around and we can't have that! Dusknoir use Shadow Sneak on our target!"

Dusknoir's shadow soon slipped behind Silva but the young Trainer noticed and jumped out of the way before it lifted up to attack. "Sassy use Shadow Ball on him!"

The Persian complied by creating a dark ball from the orb on her head then launching it at Dusknoir, causing it to reel back from the hit. Then Shadow, through a mental command from Silva, chomped down on his foe with a Crunch attack and Peachy finished it off by shocking it with bolts of electricity caused by Thunderbolt.

Reaper looked surprised but then the grin came back as he returned the now fainted Dusknoir to its Pokéball. "Well it looks like your abilities are wakin' up after all. Boss will be pleased."

Before Silva could ask anything, a ShadowSoul grunt came up. "Reaper sir! The leader requests our immediate return!"

"Speak of the devil…well I guess we can continue to have a little fun next time Silva!"

He gave a laugh and soon several other Gastlies and Haunters surrounded them and helped them slip trough the cliff walls like ghosts, leaving behind a very confused group of Trainers and one glaring Silva.

"What do they know about my powers?" he asked as he gritted his teeth, not noticing a orange-haired Trainer come up behind him until his shoulder was tapped and he grabbed the Trainer's arm much like he did Proton.

"Whoa easy there!" the Trainer said…or rather IP Agent from the badge on his bag strap. "I'm not with those guys!"

Silva could see this agent was slightly older than Light Trainer and had yellow tips in his orange hair. He also was wearing a white felt hat with an red brim that was decorated with a Volcano Badge, a red shirt that sported a gold-orange silhouette of Ho-oh covered by a black vest, blue jeans that had his Pokéballs on his belt, a dark red shoulder bag, and red/yellow running shoes. Behind the Agent stood a powerful and friendly Delphox, who was worried about her master but understood that it was mostly reflex.

He relaxed and soon let go. "Sorry about that…The adrenaline is still fresh in my system."

"No worries," the agent said. "My codename is Agent Firestorm and L.T sent me out here to get your help on something."

"What's wrong?" Silva asked in concern as Firestorm continued while they both went to the House of Memories to visit Ash's grave.

"It seems that Team ShadowSoul has another Elemental General causing trouble in Celadon City. She's using the Game Corner to give out Shadow-Gripped Pokémon as prizes but she's now hit a snag. Some Team Rocket agents have stopped their latest shipments of Gripped Pokémon so she's stalled right now. I'll escort you guys to Celadon after you finished catching up on your training in the Rock Tunnel to keep prepared against this woman. We still don't know her name as of yet but what we do know is that she, like Erika, specializes in Grass-type Pokémon, much like this Reaper character does with Ghost-types."

Silva nodded to that but one thing still bugs him. "Do you know anything on any legends about me? Or about any silver-eyed Trainers in general. These freaks know them but said nothing."

The older agent just shook his head as they went inside. "Sorry Silva but this is news to me as well. I'm usually doing legends-based research for HQ anyway so if I do come across something, you'll be the first to know."

Silva nodded in appreciation before going towards a single grave at the end of the room…and seeing an interesting surprise. Decorated all around his father's grave were multiple Badges from the various regions across the Pokémon world. Another trainer was already there with a Rattata by her side giving a prayer, then placing an extra Thunder Badge on the grave before leaving. He immediately figured that these Badges were placed there in Ash's honour by many Trainers that he touched or inspired.

This caused tears to form as he kneeled down and gave a small wish to his father to watch over him as he continued his battles. He soon reached into his pocket to an extra Cascade Badge he found in his backpack after leaving Cerulean and placed it on the grave in the centre.

"This is from both mom and I dad," he soon said aloud as a tear slipped down his face and fell right beside the Badge. "Please watch over her as well."

Firestorm said nothing as Silva wiped away the other tears, understanding that despite his suffering, the younger Trainer is doing his best to keep strong.

A point only proven as Silva looked at him with nothing but determination in his silver gaze.

**XXX-XXX**

Like Firestorm promised, Silva, Aaron, and Tiffany back-tracked through the Rock Tunnel to not only train up their Pokémon against the Trainers they missed (causing Melody to evolve into Venusaur) for the upcoming ShadowSoul battles ahead, but also Silva managed to get SUPER lucky in catching a shiny Cubone (who didn't want a nickname so he respected her wishes and didn't give her one). Aaron got himself a Machop while Tiffany caught another Golbat that was 10 times friendlier than the old one she traded to Cassie.

They also did similar training on Route 8, that allowed Wartortle to evolve into Blastoise, while also hunting for Pokémon in that area. Silva got a very friendly Growlithe that he called Archie, Aaron got a shy little Vulpix while Tiffany captured a Bellsprout who as far tougher than she seemed since she gave Glameow quite the fight. The boys were impressed with that Bellsprout and made a mental note to not get her angry since she seemed to have a similar personality to Tiffany.

That's when they were presented with another problem as Firestorm came out of the gate that led to Saffron City with a frustrated look on his face. "It seems like we still can't get to Celadon from Saffron yet. The commotion in the city hasn't died down yet."

"Oh great…" Aaron muttered. "And taking the Route through Fuchsia City is a no-go because I heard there's a Snorlax in the way on the bridge between Vermillion, Lavender, and Fuchsia!"

Silva was wondering what to do when a Biker roared up on his motorcycle and asked, "Hey you guys need to get to Celadon?"

"Yes we do actually," Silva answered. "We need to get there to help with an emergency."

The Biker nodded then pointed to a gatehouse that led to a tunnel much like the one connecting Cerulean and Vermillion. "Then just take our tunnel. We spoke with the cops some years back and agreed to quit makin' trouble in order to get it opened up again. My boys are inside but they are just mindin' their business. I saw your eyes and knew you were the late Pokémon Master's kid so I figured I'd help out. Your old man got us thinkin' about the trouble we caused a few months before his sudden death and helped us change if you know what I mean."

Feeling touched by the gesture, the Trainers and Agent thanked him and went inside. The gang members kept to the sides not to block anyone, but the group also saw younger Trainers with them learning the basic ways of Pokémon training through a hands-on approach; their way of "mindin' their business" as their leader said. Because of that, they made it to Route 7 in no time at all and soon went inside Celadon City, feeling impressed by the gang and their way of helping young Trainers.

That's when they saw the ShadowSoul members wandering the streets. Unlike Reaper's group, these ones had either a leaf (for the men) or a purple flower (for the women) on their caps.

Silva had the notion to put on a special set of removable lenses on his goggles to make them like sunglasses and slipped them on to hide his eyes while Peachy took off her collar for him to put in his pocket. Neither one of them wanted to be recognized by the enemy as the group made their way to the Pokémon Centre and slipped inside without being spotted, thankfully.

"That was close," he commented as he lifted his goggles back onto his head and gave Peachy back her collar to put on again. "I had no idea that the problem was _this_ bad."

"And it happened so quickly too," another voice sounded and they turned to see it was Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader who was looking quite worried for the future of the city. "They're even making it hard for me to call for help to any of the other Gym Leaders since they tapped the phone lines."

"What happened Erika?" Silva asked, surprised that they would go this far. "Who's behind all of this?"

"She calls herself 'Thorn' and she asked the Mayor and I if they could take over the Game Corner to help Trainers get rare Pokémon they bred, or so she said. At first I thought there was no real danger since she was quite polite but when I witnessed a Trainer become attacked by one of their prizes, I knew something was wrong. I confronted her but she badly defeated me and now has taken over the city. I managed to get into contact with a friend who sent word to the International police before the lines became tapped but that was all I could manage. Please help us Silva. I know you just started your journey but I have faith that you can chase them away."

His eyes widened at what he heard in shock, then he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes soon had a defiant flame in them.

"I'll do it…I'll help you out Erika. They're causing fear and darkness all around and I feel that I'm the only one to beat them. I'll go to the Game Corner and flush them out of Celadon!"

"I'll come too Silv because friends need to stick together in this," Aaron volunteered as Firestorm said, "I too will join you since my fellow Agent Light Trainer is already inside waiting for some help."

Melody, Peachy, and Delphox also voiced their willingness to help so their masters and Silva won't get hurt.

"I'll stay out here and see about punishing these members on the outside," Tiffany added with a glint in her eye like her mother would when she used to try to capture Pikachu in her younger days.

Erika was practically in tears now. "Thank you…thank you so much!"

Silva nodded and soon picked up supplies and healed his Pokémon for what would be the start of his own personal war with Team ShadowSoul!

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Now we start getting into the good stuff here! It's time for some major ShadowSoul troubles!**

**Which introduces a concept I thought up for a while and that's the Elemental Generals.**

**Basically they are generals with Grunts working for them of a specific element, like Reaper is for Ghost and Thorn (who will be coming next chapter) will be for grass. And they have a symbol or two to represent them of being that element.**

**Originally I thought of only 17 elemental generals but since we now have the Fairy Type (which I am loving!) I bumped it up to 18. But Silva won't be facing ALL of them in the same region, just a select few for each.**

**So here's some basic bios on the OCs that you see here: (I'll be saving Thorn's bio for the next chapter)**

**Reaper is the Ghost General of Team ShadowSoul and he's one you REALLY need to keep an eye on as the story progresses. To sum up his personality; he is trouble! He loves the feel of other people's fear and if you cross the line with him, don't expect to live long! He can be merciless as much as his Pokemon can be so Silva's gotta stay on his toes!**

**Firestorm is an IP version of L.T's fire-using boyfriend. Like the original, he's kind, brave and focused. The only difference here is that the L.T and Firestorm of this story are only friends but I MAY eventually change that. Like his codename implies, he uses mostly the Fire Type and always has his loyal Delphox outside of her Pokéball unless hurt.**

**And the game corner thing came from the first Gen games when Team Rocket used the Game Corner as their hideout, but that wasn't in the anime so I did it for ShadowSoul.**

**Next Chapter: Infiltration Time!**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Pokemon are © Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company**

**Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


End file.
